La nouvelle
by Leptitloir
Summary: Au village d'Halloween, les nouvelles se répandent vite et les gamins sont curieux. On parle de la fille perchée à la fenêtre. La nouvelle / [Secret Santa 2018, cadeau pour Ima !] [UA "L'étrange Noël de monsieur Jack"]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

Hey !

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa lancé sur Geôlier de FR, organisé par Milou (que je remercie chaleureusement en passant) Si ce genre de défi vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à venir vous joindre à nous, l'ambiance et les gens sont cools !

Ima, voilà ton cadeau ! J'avoue que j'ai passé une plombe à réfléchir pour trouver une idée vraiment exploitable – et au final j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir fait un début d'histoire, qui sait si la suite viendra pas un jour – mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! J'ai des souvenir assez vague du film utilisé alors je m'excuse si, malgré les recherches que j'ai faites, il y a des éléments qui ne collent pas. Je jure sur la Constitution qu'il n'y a pas de RiKai dans l'histoire qui suit, qu'elle finit bien et que Van et Ven se détestent cordialement.

J'en profite pour te remercier pour les reviews que tu prends le temps de laisser, et je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nouvelle

"- Il est monté ?

\- J'vois pas.

\- J'crois qu'il est encore en bas.

\- Il a toujours pas grimpé ?

\- Il essaie d'attraper le sceau.

\- C'est un panier.

\- Pareil.

\- Fermez là, l'vieux barge va l'repérer s'y nous voit.

\- L'vieux barge il est parti taper la causette avec Jack. »

Un coup de coude dans l'estomac mal cousu de Van qui peste immédiatement.

"- Oh !

\- Tu m'empêches de voir." Ven se justifie en poussant son imposante épaule, dressé sur la pointe des pieds.

"- Pas ma faute si t'es minus.

\- Très drôle.

\- Va t'chercher des échasses et fais pas chier.

\- J'vais t'raser, ça ira plus vite.

\- Mais vous allez la boucler ?"

Une Xion plus qu'agacée se tourne vers eux, ses jolis iris fantomatiques plantés vers les deux têtes ébouriffées qui se tiennent derrière elle. Elle soupire. Ils ne pourraient pas prendre exemple sur Roxas et garder les deux parties de leur mâchoire parfaitement jointes ?

"- Il monte !

\- Mes dix doigts qu'il tombe avant la moitié de la tour.

\- T'en a neuf.

\- Très drôle Ven, à se pisser dess- putain !"

Eberlué, le noiraud contemple le moignon où devrait trôner sur ultime membre, les quelques fils qui le reliaient au corps pendouillant lamentablement dans le vide. La couleur violacée qui saupoudre les jointures de son corps souligne l'absence de l'objet. Il se penche sur le sol pour chercher le pauvre objet, sans remarcher le morceau de chair putréfiée que Ven tient sournoisement dans sa main. La vue est bien plus appréciable sans la forêt charbonneuse juste sous son pif.

"- Vous croyez qu'elle est comment ?" Xion balance, son regard figé vers le pauvre petit corps de Sora qui se rapproche de la fenêtre, cordage en main.

"- Chelou, c'est l'autre siphonné du bulbe qui l'a faite.

\- Non mais physiquement.

\- J'espère qu'elle est pas en plusieurs morceaux. C'est galère pour les trouver, après.

\- N'est-ce pas." Van peste en bas.

"- Blonde ?

\- Trop dur à faire le blond. Ça déconne toujours. Souviens-toi Larxene, ça a pas tenu, elle avait plus rien sur le cailloux au bout de deux jours. »

Mauvaise idée le blond. De la paille à la limite, comme chez les jumeaux, ça passait. Enfin, on en retrouvait facilement quand elle s'envolait.

« - P'tin c'est vrai. On pouvait voir les coutures sur son crâne.

\- Eurk.

\- Et Nami-

\- On a dit qu'on parlait plus de Nami.

\- Nan mais quand même quoi, ell-"

Coup de talon sur le gros orteil. A voir le sourire tout doux de Xion, on pourrait presque croire que ce n'est pas son pied qui écrase douloureusement celui de son camarade soudain livide, quoi que la peau de Ventus n'est pas particulièrement sombre à l'origine. Sa voix bat les records les plus aigus alors qu'il se recule vivement, glapissant comme un chiot battu. Un réflexe incontrôlé lui fait secouer la tête, comme un frisson qui se glisse le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les quelques araignées qui dormaient paisiblement dans sa tignasse de foin tombent sur la pelouse morte et s'échappent dans toutes les directions.

Au dessus d'eux, Sora affiche un sourire délicieusement victorieux au moment où son corps osseux bascule par la fenêtre. Bien que dur et frais, le sol pierreux sur lequel il s'écrase n'en est pas moins rassurant. Fini le vide et le vent qui balançait son pauvre panier de droite à gauche. Ici, il sent sous sa peau une matière tangible qui le soutient. Ça, et les effluves mêlés de chair morte, de lavande et de poussière. A se demander ce qu'il fait dans sa caverne, Finkelstein.

"- Bonsoir."

Une voix inconnue s'élève dans la pièce, approche délicatement les oreilles du nouveau venu. Elle déraille un peu, comme une guitare mal accordée dont le son délicat se brise brusquement. Mais c'est beau à entendre quand même. Comme lui et sa silhouette pleine de lignes droite que ses os accentuent sous sa peau maigre, c'est bizarre. Un peu de traviole. Ça lui plait.

"- Salut !" Qu'il lance en se relevant, époussetant ses affaires avant de relever la tête.

Elle est là, face à lui. La vision lui arrache un sourire. Il l'aurait crue brune - le brun a toujours mieux tenu que le blond - mais les fils qui descendent de sa tête sont d'un joli rouge à peine violacé. Ça lui rappelle ce truc que les gens partagent au village de Noël, qui sent la cannelle à des kilomètres. Sa peau est presque, presque normale, si on oublie les larges tâches violacées qui descendent dans son cou, sous ses épaules. Une partie de la chair qui ne tient pas, surement. Le vieux fou va devoir virer ça avant que le reste de la nouvelle poupée ne pourrisse. Vanitas se sentira moins seul, avec son corps tout en morceau.

"- T'es qui ?"

Toujours sa drôle de jolie voix. Et ses yeux qui pétillent, plein d'une méfiance sournoise. Elle s'approche d'un pas trop léger, presque elle vole, et le petit brun devine juste à voir ses mirettes que sous ce merveilleux sourire d'enfant se cache une jeune fille prête à le pousser par la fenêtre au moindre faux pas. Ça lui plait encore plus.

"- Je m'appelle Sora.

\- Sora ?"

Elle l'observe curieusement. Sûrement qu'elle n'a jamais vu personne comme elle, depuis qu'on l'a faite. Un être – presque - vivant qui lui ressemble, ça doit l'intriguer.

"- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Sora ?

\- J'étais curieux. Tout l'monde parle de toi au village depuis que le vieux s'est enfermé pour t'assembler.

\- Le vieux ?

\- Le docteur Finkelstein

\- Oh."

Allez savoir s'il est vraiment vieux, l'allumé du cerveau.

Elle penche la tête sur le coté, c'est adorable et terrifiant. Comme du miel, du délicieux miel sucré et collant dont on ne peut plus se défaire. Elle a les yeux bleus comme l'océan qu'il a vu dans les livres, à se demander comment l'autre a pu lui faire une si jolie couleur. Ceux du visiteur surprise, ils sont ternes comme un ciel gris proche de la nuit. Elle ça pétille, des milliers de bulles qui éclatent, c'est vivant, ça danse sur son visage dans un élan de malice. Des lapis, on alors des ailes de papillon. Sora ne voit que ça pour obtenir une telle teinte.

« - Je ne suis pas censée recevoir de visite, je crois. »

Elle dit ça et sa main caresse vaguement le rebord poussiéreux d'une étagère pour en tirer de petits moutons noirs. Comme des nuages qu'elle relâche en secouant ses phalanges, et ça fait crac quand les os dans son corps s'entrechoquent, une drôle de musique. Elle parle avec l'air de celle qui se moque des règles énoncées, pendant que ses pieds la portent encore un peu plus près de l'inconnu.

« - J'étais pas au courant ? »

Et Sora, il ment avec le ton et le sourire du gars qui se sait déjà découvert. Il n'aurait pas escaladé la tour, le bougre, si les visiteurs étaient bienvenus dans cet antre. Puis combien de fois il a entendu Sally se plaindre de ses journées passées entre ces pierres. Ses tristes journées. Avec la soupe à préparer, par-dessus le marché.

« - Personne ne doit passer cette porte. » Elle désigne l'entrée d'un geste désarticulé.

« - Ça tombe bien, j'suis entré par la fenêtre. »

Et là, inattendue, l'obus qui explose en plein milieu du champ de bataille, elle rit. Elle rit léger comme les oiseaux qui s'envolent au bruit des pas d'un intrus. Elle rit joyeux, pas un rire de gamine enfermée toute jeune avec un pseudo scientifique salement dérangé. Elle rit et les éclats invisibles de son bonheur se répandent partout dans la pièce, et soudain Sora entend sa joie, la voit, la respire. Et son cœur – si c'est un cœur ? Le vieux dit que c'est un cœur, le truc dans son thorax mais il doute quand même un peu, parce que c'est dur à trouver, un cœur, et puis il en a déjà vu un tout droit tiré du poitrail d'un des lutins du pays de Noël, parce que Vanitas voulait voir ça de plus près. Et ça prend tellement de place, pas sûr qu'il puisse le rentrer entre les os puissants qui étirent sa peau. Ou alors un tout petit cœur, un cœur d'oiseau pioché sur le cadavre d'un corbeau. Et puis peu importe s'il en a un et d'où il vient, le cœur, mais le machin qui tambourine à l'intérieur, bah justement, il tambourine. Et drôlement fort. Comme quand il a eu peur de tomber parce que le panier vacillait sous les assauts du vent.

« - T'es rigolo, toi.

\- Riku me le dit souvent.

\- Riku ?

\- Oui. C'est genre, mon meilleur pote. Tu sais ce que c'est, un meilleur pote ?

\- Je crois que je vois.

\- Il traîne souvent dans le cimetière. Et il a une serpillière sur la tête, parce que le docteur lui a pas fait de cheveux.

\- Une serpillière ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est- ce que c'est ?

\- Un truc pour laver le sol. Du coup c'est pas ouf pour l'odeur. »

Et peut-être que le courageux intrus devrait s'inquiéter du charme de la créature, se fier au philtre posé sur un coin de l'armoire, entre deux bocaux bourrés de drôles de bestioles. Mais le sourire de Kairi est plus attrayant. On lui a fait de jolies dents, une rangée en haut et une autre en bas, surement taillées dans l'ivoire. Des carrées, des pointues, alignées sur le plan d'une ligne invisible qu'elles dessinent. Pas comme celles de Vanitas qui tombent sur les pavés et qui viennent se perdre dans les égouts. Faut dire aussi, le granit, ça fait pas une super dentition.

« - Et il y en a d'autres dehors ?

\- Bah y a les jumeaux, déjà. Enfin c'est pas vraiment des jumeaux mais comme l'autre les a fabriqués ensemble, c'est un peu pareil. »

Sora s'emballe un peu quand il parle, ses bras s'agitent pour suivre ses mots. Presque il devient théâtral, comme l'épouvantail planté dans les champs. Mais ça lui prend comme ça, il s'agit, fait le pitre et le beau. Il faudra dire à Finkelstein que quelque chose déconne là-dedans.

« - Qui d'autre ?

\- Y a Van, mais il tombe un peu en morceau le pauvre. Et Xion. C'est la plus réussie, mais elle est pas articulée comme nous.

\- Plus réussie que moi ? »

La question n'est pas sérieuse, il y a trop de malice entre ses lèvres. Mais juste ses iris qui le fixent sous ses cils – il lui a vraiment fait des cils, un par un ? – ça lui donne envie de la détromper. Kairi, c'est du sur mesure. Y a bien des défauts comme cette tâche de chair qui prend une drôle de couleur sous ses épaules Et les os de ses doigts qui tapent les uns contre les autres quand elle bouge ses mains. Mais elle est belle quand même. Et puis tous ces détails, cette minutie, même les cheveux il pourrait croire qu'on les a placés un à un. Du beau boulot, pour sûr. Il peut même plus en détacher les yeux.

« - Faut que tu viennes voir, si tu veux savoir. » Il lui répond sur le même ton enjoué.

« - Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir.

\- Même si on passe par la fenêtre ? »

Son sourire, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait pas comme connerie pour son sourire. Vraiment, y a un truc qui va pas. Les autres vont se foutre de lui quand il leur racontera ça.

« - Va pour la fenêtre, alors. »

Et ça doit être une sorte d'au revoir, mais un au revoir qui veut dire « A bientôt ». Sora va devoir trouver un moyen de la faire descendre pour lui montrer comment c'est, dehors. Il faudra demander conseil à Sally, elle qui s'est échappée un million de fois de cette prison. Ou à Xion, elle y a quand même passé un moment. Peut-être qu'avec un bon tas de foin en bas, avant de sauter …

« - Tu verras, c'est sympa dehors.

\- J'espère bien. »

Il ne s'est pas rendu compte, elle est toute proche. La peau qui ne menace pas de se décomposer est belle est lisse. Pâle comme la neige sur le toit de la maison du père Noël. Pour calmer son cœur, le garçon squelettique exécute une jolie courbette, reculant d'un grand pas. La plante de son pied se pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un peu d'élan et il saute pour s'y percher.

« - Ne me fais pas trop attendre. »

Un ordre taquin qu'elle lui laisse, son doigt dirigé vers lui comme un avertissement. Il remarque qu'elle a aussi des ongles, bien plus clairs que les siens.

« - Promis.

\- Je me vengerai, sinon.

\- J'en tremble.

\- Tu devrais. »

Ils échangent un regard complique. Au moment de poser ses pieds dans le petit panier, Sora sait qu'il fera tout pour la revoir le plus vite possible.

* * *

Voilà !

Joyeux Noël à tous, Bonne année en avance et courage à ceux pour qui cette période est plus une épreuve qu'on bon moment. Des bisous et de l'affection pour ceux qui en ont besoin !


	2. Chapter 2

Hey !

Un jour, j'arrêterai de faire des fanfics longues à partir d'Os. Un jour. Mais clairement pas aujourd'hui. Au moins, j'ai déjà entièrement rédigé, retravaillé et relu cette histoire ?

Enfin bref ! Une histoire publiée sur un moi, ça vous tente ? Parce que c'est l'idée avec cette fanfic ! J'ai encore cinq chapitres à poster, et ils seront publiés tout au long du mois de novembre, tous les cinq ou six jours. C'est un truc que je voulais tester depuis un moment, une histoire assez courte postée sur une période donnée, et j'en ai enfin l'occasion avec fanfic. Tout a été écrit cet été et même si ça n'est pas la meilleure fanfic que j'ai écrite, ça devrait quand même être assez sympa ? Je l'espère, en tout cas.

Et bien sûr, si j'a choisi le mois de Novembre pour enfin poster la suite de La nouvelle, c'est pour l'ambiance Halloween. Alors joyeux Halloween un peu en retard, et bonne lecture !

* * *

« - Va planter des radis, ça occupera tes dix doigts.

\- Moi au moins j'les ai. »

Jetant un coup d'œil vers sa main, Vanitas jure en remarquant que son auriculaire s'est encore fait la malle. Les coutures ont rongés la chaire grisâtre, laissant comme de petits filaments de peau qui pendouillent lamentablement vers le sol. Merde. Il secoue sa mimine pour s'assurer que le reste tient toujours – ou tiendra au moins jusqu'à la fin de la journée – sous le regard désespéré de Xion qui se penche pour récupérer le pauvre doigt de son camarade. Lui, on peut le retrouver en suivant les morceaux qu'il laisse sur son chemin. Et ça l'a sauvé plus d'une fois.

« - Vous en avez pas masse, sérieux ?

\- Jamais. » Ven lâche d'une voix convaincue, tout en tressant les brins de pailles qui constituent la blonde chevelure de son frère.

« - C'est lui qui cherche. » Van ajoute, ses pieds posés sur la table.

« - Genre.

\- L'docteur t'a foutu la paille trop tôt, il a zappé l'cerveau.

\- Bah, le tien il a pourri t'façon.

\- Wow, je rirais presque si t'avais pas déjà fais c'te blague genre … dix fois ?

\- Sait-on jamais si tes oreilles étaient pas tombées les neuf premières.

\- Il a oublié l'humour et la répartie, aussi. C'est Roxas qu'a tout pris ?

\- Il a dû lui filer ta dignité avec.

\- Ça valait bien la peine de lui coudre la gueule.

\- Eh ! » le blondin apte à parler se tourne, n'appréciant guère qu'on s'en prenne à son jumeau. « On a dit pas la famille.

\- Dans ta tête, ouais.

\- C'est la règle.

\- J'm'en branle.

\- Fais gaffe, des fois qu'elle te resterait quand la main. »

Xion pouffe face la blague douteuse de son ami, nourrissant malgré elle l'agacement de son comparse noiraud. Son délicat visage de porcelaine s'agite, elle doit tourner la tête pour le cacher. Mais emportée par son élan, ladite tête effectue un tour quasi complet du plus bel effet. Il faut vraiment qu'elle règle les problèmes d'articulations de son cou. Et ceux de son bras droit, qui retombe chaque fois qu'elle le lève trop haut. Un des élastiques a dû se rompre.

« - Vous saoulez. »

Ça, ça veut dire que le corbeau dégage. Il se relève, réajuste la masse de plume ébène qui lui couvre la tête, et il se tourne en ignorant les excuses de la brunette qui essaye tant bien que mal de se faire pardonner. Ventus l'enjoint au contraire à aller _péter un coup_ pour se détendre, de préférence loin d'eux, ce à quoi le teigneux réponse que _c'est sa gueule qu'il pèterait bien_. Il sort de la petite maisonnette, les nefs encore valides en boule, et part loin chercher du calme vers les champs derrière le cimetière.

« - T'es lourd quand même, Ven.

\- Vas-y, c'est toujours de ma faute. »

Xion rit en acquiesçant, se jouant de son air faussement outré, puis elle s'approche du seul duo familial pour venir s'asseoir près de son meilleur ami, sa trogne enfantine posée sur son épaule. Malgré les coutures qui lui lient les lèvres, Roxas sourit.

« - Mmrr ...

\- Il est content. » Ventus traduit.

« - J'avais remarqué. »

Elle caresse la joue du muet, lequel échapper un grognement approbateur. Son sourire s'étire encore, bienheureux, jusqu'à ce qu'un semblant de dent apparaisse au coin de ses lèvres. C'est en se rappelant qu'il n'en a pas que la gamine se penche précipitamment vers sa bouche cousue, étonné, avant d'afficher une mine dégoûtée.

« - Merde ! Y a une araignée qui lui a pondu dans la bouche !

\- Encore ? »

xoxoxox

Dans les champs morts et déserts, quelques citrouilles poussent comme par magie, tâches orangées dans le morne paysage. Les corbeaux sautillent autour en quête de vers appétissants sans jamais s'en prendre au cucurbitacées. En s'approchant, Van peut trouver sur certaines d'affreux sourires sculptés par on ne sait quel habitant du village, des dents pointues qui offrent un soupçon de vie à l'objet. A moins qu'elles n'aient poussé comme ça. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas. Pour peu, il s'attendrait presque à ce que les dents aiguisées s'animent et laissent entendre une voix d'outre-tombe, un rire caverneux. De quoi faire s'enfuir en courant les trouillards du coin. Quoi qu'ici, les gamins sont plus effrayants qu'effrayables. Sora, à la limite, il sursauterait bien. Mais même les oiseaux restent de marbre face aux manifestations étranges qui se terrent sur cette terre éteinte où plus rien ne pousse. Autant dire que les deux épouvantails juchés au fond du champ n'ont pas grande utilité.

« - Vas-y, essaye de le faire s'envoler.

\- Flemme.

\- Ça n'est pas bien compliqué. Tremblerais-tu face à ce charmant zoziau ?

\- Bah, laisse-le bouffer. On est pas là pour défendre les vers.

\- Allez, je mets mon chapeau en jeu.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais.

\- Il est naze, troué, et j'suis sûr qu'y a des araignées dedans. »

Vanitas s'approche des deux joyeux bonhommes de paille en traînant des pieds, soulevant un fin nuage de poussière et quelques feuilles mortes. Axel et Demyx se tournent simultanément vers lui en entendant sa voix, tous deux content de la visite qui s'impose. Enfin un peu de monde dans ce trou à rat – à corbeau, en l'occurrence – paumé, ça n'est pas pour leur déplaire.

« - Van ! Qu'est-ce tu viens faire ici ? » le plus petit s'exclame, guilleret.

\- Foutre le feu à la paillasse.

\- Eh. C'est pas sympa ça.

\- Ça réchauffera les citrouilles.

\- Tu t'es encore foutu sur la gueule avec Roxy ?

\- Me semble-t-il que c'est plutôt Ventus, sa Némésis. » Axel le reprend, tournant comme il peut sa tête vers son comparse.

« - Bah, c'est pareil.

\- L'un des deux n'est pas en capacité de faire entendre sa voix.

\- Et ben toi tu l'utilises trop. »

Demyx secoue la tête, laissant tomber quelques grains de blé au sol. Aussitôt, une horde de boule de plumes brunes s'avance pour picorer le repas espéré. Quelques moineaux audacieux s'aventurent même parmi les épis de blés qui se dressent sur sa tête pour venir chercher le repas à la source.

« - T'es censé les faire fuir, pas les attirer. » Van constate en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bah dégage-les, toi. J'peux même pas bouger j'te signale !

\- J'suis pas un épouvantail.

\- T'as une tête à faire flipper, pourtant. »

Le noiraud soupire avant de s'avancer, effectuant une grimace macabre accompagnée d'un son difficilement identifiable, à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le feulement. Le résultat se montre bien plus efficace que les quelques _Allez, ouste les piou-pious_ que l'autre feignasses lâche mollement, et les oiseaux s'éloignent pour retourner s'installer sur le mur qui sépare le cimetière des champs. Mais Vanitas devine l'envie dans leurs petits yeux vicieux. Les fourbes volatiles reviendront dès que leur repas sera à nouveau sans défense. Tant pis pour Dem.

« - Belle démonstration ! C'est Finkelstein qui a arrangé tes cordes vocales ? » le géant de paille demande en sifflant.

« - Il les a rajusté quand il a r'cousu mon doigt. »

Le doigts qu'il a reperdu entre temps. Pauvre de lui.

« - En ce cas, je me vois obligé de te remettre ta récompense. Le chapeau est à toi.

\- Ce truc miteux ?

\- Exactement. »

Axel penche la tête et la secoue brièvement pour le faire tomber au pied du visiteur. Ce dernier s'abaisse pour l'observer, pas vraiment convaincu, et il le pose sur la tête de la proie des oiseaux.

« - Tu refuses mon présent ? » Axel fait mine de s'offusquer.

« - Nan, j'le range.

\- Sur ma tête ? » Dem s'étonne, quoi que satisfait de son tout nouveau couvre-chef.

« - Tu finiras pas chauve avant l'heure, comme ça. »

Tout content, l'épouvantail essaye de tourner la tête pour s'observer, en vain. Quoi qu'amusant, le spectacle ennuie vite les deux autres locuteurs qui se détournent, laissant leur camarade à ses occupations.

« - Dis, mon chaton, tu ne m'aideras pas à descendre de mon perchoir, par hasard ?

\- J'hésite.

\- Je t'assure, ma compagnie est d'autant plus profitable quand j'ai les pieds sur le sol.

\- Qui te dit que j'veux d'ta compagnie ?

\- Tes pas qui t'ont guidé jusqu'ici ? »

Sous le regard enjoué d'Axel, Van sourit. Il tend les mains et déboutonne la chemise du grand monstre de paille, découvrant un corps constitué de brins enchevêtrés qui lui font de longs membres allongés. Sa carrure d'araignée n'est pas sans rappeler celle de Jack, interminable, mais son corps porte les couleurs mourantes de l'automne. Littéralement, sa tignasse fourmille de feuilles bordeaux qui lui tombent dans le dos. Elles bruissent quand il y passe sa main pour chasser les petits insectes qui y ont élu domicile. Le teigneux peut voir un énorme scarabée qui tombe au sol et s'enfuit à toutes pattes loin d'eux. Heureusement pour la bête, Riku n'est pas dans les parages.

« - Merci, camarade.

\- Et moi ? » Dem geint en redressant la tête.

« - Toi, bonne nuit et gaffe aux oiseaux.

\- Allez, ça prend cinq minutes de défaire ce truc, tu peux bien t'servir de tes dix doigts pour m'décrocher !

\- C'est con, j'en ai qu'neuf. »

Outre les doigts, il lui manque aussi l'envie. S'il aide le second compagnon à filer, il va devoir se le coltiner pour le reste de la nuit. Et il n'aime pas être dérangé quand il passe du temps avec Axel. Les deux étranges créatures s'éloignent sans tenir compte des plaines de leur ami. Ils l'emmèneront faire un petit tour un autre jour. Dans une autre vie.

« - Il semblerait que ton auriculaire se soit encore carapaté ?

\- Xy l'a r'trouvé. J'passerai chez Finkelstein plus tard pour le recoudre.

\- C'est la main entière qu'il devrait te changer. Celle-là finit toujours par manquer de doigt.

\- Que dalle. La nouvelle pourrirait aussi. »

Compatissant, le géant filiforme passe ses longs doigts dans la tignasse plumeuse du corbeau. Le geste n'est pas désagréable, le gamin se sent même frissonner quand ses phalanges osseuses arrivent sur sa nuque.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que ton adorable Némésis a inventé, cette fois ?

\- Bah, toujours les même conneries.

\- Raconte. Pour une fois que j'écoute autre chose que la voix de Demyx. »

Tout s'en s'avançant vers le village pour une petite balade nocturne, Vanitas médit de tout son saoul au sujet du crétin blond qui lui irrite les nerfs. Comme à leur habitude, les deux créatures se posent près de la fontaine qui orne la place de la mairie, conversant tout en observant distraitement les quelques gens qui passent dans les rues. Concentré l'un sur l'autre, c'est à peine s'ils remarquent Sora qui se faufile vers la maison du docteur, un baluchon entre les bras.

xoxoxox

Un coup d'œil à droite, un autre à gauche. Personne. Trottinant pressamment, Sora se glisse entre les maisons pour atteindre la tour qui surplombe le village. Celle où la jolie damoiselle réside. A la vérité, il se moque un peu d'être reconnu par les autres membres de la communauté. Il n'a rien à craindre d'eux. Enfin, rien à craindre dans l'immédiat. Mais ils pourraient se mettre en tête de prévenir le siphonné du ciboulot quant à ses allées venues, et le savant fou trouverait un moyen de lui retirer l'accès à la fenêtre. Ses visites doivent rester un minimum discrètes, s'il veut pouvoir revoir la rouquine.

Et il le veut. Oh oui, il le veut.

Il arrive sur la place, toujours aussi secret. Ses os ne font presque aucun bruit, à croire qu'ils sentent eux aussi le danger qui plane et menace. Sur la fontaine, le garçon repère deux habitants qui ne lui inspirent pas confiance, jusqu'à ce qu'il identifie la tignasse de Vanitas et la silhouette décharnée d'un des deux épouvantails qui occupent les champs. Avec eux, aucun risque. Il sait qu'il peut monter tranquille.

Sora s'approche de l'immense habitation, avant de poser ses pieds sur le panier qui fait office d'ascenseur. La montée est longue, fatigante, mais il arrive bientôt à destination. La vue de la jeune fille, allongée de dos sur ce qui doit lui servir de lit, le ravis tant qu'il oublie ses ligaments qui menacent de se détacher. Tant pis pour la douleur. Habile, il passe sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de récupérer son baluchon, puis il s'avance à pas de chat méfiant, un sourire sournois au coin des lèvres. Si peu de bruit, la princesse enfermée ne l'a même pas entendu venir.

« - Si vous voulez bien m'accorder votre attention, votre visiteur préféré est venu vous tenir compagnie. »

Il s'attendait presque à la voir sursauter, mais tout ce qui échappe à la demoiselle, c'est un rire léger. Sans se relever, elle se tourne pour lui faire face et lui offre un sourire au moins aussi chafouin que le sien. Ses yeux brillent singulièrement derrière son rideau de cheveux.

« - J'ai failli attendre. » la voix joliment déraillée lui répond.

« - Eh ! Tu m'as entendu venir ?

\- La poulie grince. »

Un brin déçu, le châtain se retourne pour observer l'ascenseur de fortune en secouant la tête, désabusé. Vraiment, il va leur falloir trouver un meilleur élévateur, ou un autre moyen d'entrer. Il n'est pas sûr que ce truc tienne bien longtemps avant de rendre l'âme, et il risque de se trouver dessus quand l'incident se produira, ce qui serait bien malheureux pour son pauvre corps.

« - Tant pis pour l'effet de surprise.

\- En effet. C'est raté, joli chat. »

Le gamin rougit. Joli chat, c'est le surnom qu'elle lui donne depuis qu'elle sait d'où provient sa soyeuse tignasse. Elle se relève d'ailleurs pour s'approcher et y passer sa main dans un geste précieux, lent et savoureux. Ses doigts se glissent entre les mèches pour contourner son oreille et atteindre sa nuque, habiles. Il frissonne agréablement. Elle pourrait bien passer la journée à le dorloter qu'il se laisserait faire. A vrai dire, n'importe qui agirait de la sorte qu'il ne se dégagerait pas. C'est tout juste s'il ne se met pas à ronronner. Il pourra peut-être suggérer quelques améliorations au docteur, la prochaine fois qu'il ira se faire réparer.

« - Mais la surprise me plait quand même. Ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas monté.

\- C'était mouvementé au village. On avait perdu Riku.

\- Mm ?

\- C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. A force de traquer les insectes, il s'éloigne et il se perd. Ou il tombe dans un fossé.

\- Ton ami n'a pas l'air très habile.

\- Bah, c'est Riku. Tant qu'on le retrouve, c'est déjà bien. »

Il hausse les épaules, habitué aux déboires du garçon serpillère. C'est cette chose molle et humide sur sa tête qui doit lui ramollir le cerveau.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu tiens ? »

D'un geste de la tête, l'enfermée désigne le paquet que son preux chevalier a apporté. Le visage de Sora s'illumine aussitôt et il fille s'asseoir sur le banc de pierre qui sert de lit à la jeune fille, posant l'objet sur ses genoux avant de le dénouer. Les pans du baluchon s'abaissent tout en souplesse. Son cœur bat, ses mirettes pétillent, ses doigts s'empressent sous la hâte.

« - Tu m'as dis que tu t'ennuyais ici, alors je t'ai amené de quoi t'occuper.

\- Oh ? »

Curieuse, Kairi s'approche d'un pas léger. Elle pense sa tête infectée sur le côté, ses yeux précieux plissés, avant de venir se poser près de son invité.

« - J'ai pris ça à la bibliothèque. On peut pas sortir avec normalement, mais l'autre mettra un moment avant de comprendre qu'il lui manque des trucs. Et il pensera jamais à venir le chercher ici.

\- A la bibliothèque ? » elle se penche. « Ce sont des livres ?

\- Ouais ! »

Fier de son idée, Sora termine de déballer la surprise avant de poser son paquet de tissu plus loin, étalant son butin entre eux.

« - J'ai pas pu en prendre trop, c'est lourd à trimballer. Mais j'pourrai t'en amener d'autres la prochaine fois, si tu veux ! C'est pas compliqué d'sortir, Zexion est toujours trop occupé à lire pour surveiller les gens qui viennent.

\- Zexion ?

\- C'est le type qui s'occupe de la bibliothèque. J'sais pas quel âge il a, mais Finkelstein l'a bricolé avant nous. Il peut pas parler, Demyx dit que c'est parce qu'il lui manque la langue et que s'il essaie, y fait des sons affreux. Mais on a pas encore réussi à vérifier.

\- Demyx, c'est l'épouvantail ?

\- Oui. Avec Axel. » il redresse la tête. « Désolé, j'te perds pas au moins ? Je sais plus vraiment de qui je t'ai parlé ou pas.

\- Ça va à peu près. »

Intriguée, Kairi tend la main pour attraper un des ouvrages posés sur les genoux de son ami. Elle caresse la couverture épaisse, puis les pages à l'intérieur. C'est tout doux, léger, fragile. Comme les livres qui s'entassent sur les armoires du vieux savant. A la différence que ces derniers ne sont pas recouverts de toiles, et qu'ils ont l'air bien plus intéressants.

« - J'sais pas trop où t'en est niveau lecture, et ce que le vieux t'a appris, du coup j'ai essayé de prendre des trucs différents. Y a des bandes dessinées aussi, ce sera peut-être plus simple pour toi ? Moi j'aime bien, les images racontent tout un tas de trucs qu'on peut pas faire avec des mots. »

Sans parler, la récente créature regarde les dites bandes dessinées, scrutant les feuilles colorées qui emplissent les pages. Elle passe son doigt sur les bulles, semble déchiffrer les phrases du bout des lèvres mais aucun son ne sort des deux lignes rosées qui forment sa bouche. La langue passe dessus comme pour l'humidifier. Elle se penche, observant de plus près.

« - Ça a l'air beau.

\- Celle-là oui ! Les dessins sont chouettes, même si le papier s'est abîmé avec le temps. Faut faire attention aussi, des fois les cahiers se détachent. Si Zexion attrape celui qui les tombe, il lui fait passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Ça t'es déjà arrivé ?

\- Non, mais Roxas se fait souvent prendre avec Ventus. Et Vanitas, parce que quand sa chair pourrit trop, ça laisse des grosses taches sur les pages. »

La gamine hoche patiemment la tête, fidèle et attentive. Les pierres précieuses qui roulent sur son visage ne lâchent pas le garçon tandis qu'il s'exprime. Chaque parole qu'il donne, c'est une porte qu'il ouvre sur le monde, cet extérieur qui lui est pour l'instant interdit. Elle boit scrupuleusement ces détails qu'il lui ramène quand il franchit le pas de sa fenêtre. Peu à peu, les noms s'incrustent dans sa mémoire, et elle commence à dessiner des visages qui ressemblent à ceux qu'elle peut apercevoir quand elle regarde vers le village.

« - Ça va, t'arrives à t'en sortir à peu près ? »

Le garçon demande en voyant que sa camarade essaie toujours de déchiffrer le livre qu'il lui a posé entre les mains. Elle y retourne, tourne quelques pages. Ses doigts savourent la texture du papier plus que ses yeux ne se ravissent des mots.

« - Je vais essayer.

\- Le vieux t'a appris quoi exactement ?

\- Eh bien … » elle referme le livre pour se concentrer. « Les lettres, et quelques sons.

\- Toutes les lettres ?

\- Je crois ? »

Elle penche la tête en souriant, mi désolée mi enjôleuse, comme une gamine qui veut cacher sa bêtise.

« - Mais je ne serais pas contre quelques cours de plus. »

Il faut quelques secondes au filou pour comprendre l'allusion. Encore quelques unes pour retenir un sourire que se sent tout de même sur son visage, et qui lui échappe finalement quand il commence à parler.

« - Je peux t'aider si tu veux ! C'est pas trop compliqué quand on sait, juste faut s'entrainer.

\- Tu me montrerais ?

\- Bien sûr ! »

Comment dire non à ce visage fin, précisément sculpté, doux malgré la large tache brunâtre qui ronge une partie de sa face ? Non à ces yeux taillés dans le lapis, non à cet air enfantin qui quémande une faveur. Qu'elle demande, elle aura. Il veut bien tout lui donner, pourvu qu'elle le regarde encore un peu. Et qu'elle le laisse passer sa main dans les longs filaments qui font sa chevelure. Rien à voir avec leurs tignasses de paille ou de poils animaliers qui servent de tanière aux parasites, ses cheveux à elle sont singulièrement doux, d'une couleur qui semble n'appartenir à personne d'autre. C'est une bien jolie fleur, la demoiselle. Avec ses dents sagement alignées, blanches comme une pierre de lune, ses longs cils, ses doigts fins, elle a été minutieusement réalisée. Oh, ses articulations font plus de bruit que celles de Xion, ses os tintent et ses dents claquent maladroitement chaque fois qu'elle ferme la bouche. Mais ils sont tous un peu comme ça, cabossés, mal foutus, à se casser pour un rien, un morceau qui n'a pas tenu. Une bande de joyeux monstres qui courent partout dans le village.

« - On va commencer avec la BD, c'sera plus simple. Tu pourras t'entrainer avec les livres en attendant que je revienne.

\- Et tu reviendras quand ?

\- Dès que je peux ?

\- C'est vague. »

Elle rit tout doucement, ça résonne au creux de ses oreilles comme une mélodie pour s'endormir. Un murmure.

« - Vite ?

\- Vite comment ?

\- Assez pour que tu puisses finir ces bouquins toute seule avant que la lune se gonfle à nouveau. »

Elle prend un air hésitant, détourne le regard. Mais là où son visage s'éloigne, ses doigts viennent chercher les siens comme une bête curieuse. Ils glissent, se posent près de sa main, attendent, s'enroulent autour avant que ses yeux ne roulent à nouveau vers lui. Son cœur cogne, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il se laisse emporter.

« - Je t'attendrai. Alors ne me fait pas trop patienter.

\- Juré ! »

L'air satisfaite, elle veut bien se tourner à nouveau vers lui, abandonnant ses précieuses manières pour se concentrer sur le livre entre eux. Sora s'empresse de lui partager l'étendue de son savoir littéraire, plein d'un engouement dont il ne se pensait pas capable jusqu'alors.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je vous retrouve le six pour le prochain chapitre, alors a bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis en attendant la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Hey !

Et voilà le chapitre trois, arrivé le 6, comme prévu.

Merci à **Ima** pour la review sous le chapitre précédent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Passé plusieurs semaines à faire le pigeon voyageur entre la bibliothèque et la chambre de la belle, Sora finit par trouver la solution qu'il leur faut. Amener l'extérieur à Kairi, c'est une chose. Mais pourquoi s'en contenter ? Si lui peut entrer dans la maison du vieux savant, alors elle doit bien pouvoir en sortir. C'est ce qu'il se dit en se levant un matin, alors qu'il s'en retourne la voir.

Au salon – qui sert aussi de cuisine, de chambre, de salle de bain et de bureau, unique pièce de leur baraque en pierre – les deux jumeaux s'arrangent mutuellement les cheveux, rajoutant de la paille là où il en manque. Ils utilisent la colle que l'énamouré a ramenée, pour ne pas dire volée, lors d'une de ses visites secrètes. La rouquine l'a habilement substitué à Finkelstein pour lui faire plaisir. Non loin, Vanitas profite de ses dix doigts tous réunis pour préparer ce qui ressemble à une chemise. Sora ne sait pas ce qu'il manigance, mais la masse de foin, la peinture rouge, le chapeau et le fil à coudre qu'il a rassemblés tout autour de lui ne présagent rien de bon. Une sale surprise pour Ventus, peut-être ?

Dans le doute, le jeunot s'approche de son camarade.

« - Eh, c'est quoi tout ça ?

\- Ça t'regarde ?

\- Si c'est pour foutre le bordel dans la maison, oui. »

Le noiraud soupire.

« - C'est un épouvantail.

\- Tu fais un compagnon pour Axel ?

\- L'autre barge a vu qu'il s'était barré la dernière fois

\- Oh. Et c'est grave ?

\- Il va surveiller qu'personne s'approche, si ça r'commence.

\- C'est con ça.

\- Ça fait chier. »

Sora cogite, et la réponse qu'il cherchait monte toute seule jusqu'à son cerveau.

« - Attend, t'es en train d'faire un faux Axel pour le duper ?

\- Bah putain, il en faut du temps pour qu't'es neurones s'touchent..

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais, t'es long à la détente.

\- Non mais sérieux, tu vas faire une copie d'Ax ?

\- Finkeltruc est complètement bigleux de loin, ça passe.

\- Ah ouais, pas faux. » il commence à filer, satisfait, mais revient brusquement vers son ami. « Oh et en parlant du vieux, t'as pas vu Xion ? »

Vanitas n'est pas sûr de pleinement saisir le lien entre ces deux sujets, mais s'en fout suffisamment pour ne pas s'attarder dessus. Il commence à fourrer le foin dans un filet qu'il glisse ensuite dans la chemise faite main.

« - C'matin elle chassait les lézards avec Riku.

\- Encore ?

\- Sally a libérer leur ancien élevage. »

La demoiselle ne devait pas apprécier de voir les pauvres petites bêtes enfermées dans une boîte en plastique.

« - D'acc. Ils sont partis où ?

\- Derrière la mairie, mais j'sais pas s'ils y sont encore.

\- Bien. »

Sans plus bavarder, le châtain tout squelettique s'éloigne, son projet toujours en tête. Il n'y en a qu'une seule ici qui sait vraiment se servir de sa caboche et de ses mains, et c'est Xion. Il a besoin d'elle pour réaliser son plan.

Il la trouve quelques minutes plus tard, à l'endroit prévu, en compagnie de Riku. Les deux ont terminé leur traque, et ils s'appliquent maintenant à couper la queue des bestiaux capturés.

« - Hey ! »

L'effet de surprise, quoi qu'involontaire, est total. Croyant d'abord à la venue d'un villageois quelconque, les deux chenapans se retournent en sursautant, cachant leurs boîtes derrières leur dos. Le gris avale précipitamment un délicieux scarabée qu'il était en train de grignoter, et regrette aussitôt en reconnaissant son amis qui s'approche. Un bon repas de gâché. Dommage, il en trouve rarement d'aussi gros.

« - Salut ! » Xion s'écrie, rassurée. « T'es venu voir notre nouvel élevage ?

\- Pas tout à fait. »

Non pas que la vitesse de repousse de la queue des reptiles n'intéresse aucunement le garçon, mais il n'est pas venu les chercher pour ça. Il secoue la tête, croisant ses mains derrière sa tignasse touffue. Les deux autres peuvent sentir la bêtise qu'il prépare jusqu'à voir son sourire chafouin.

xoxoxox

« - Vous êtes sûrs que ça va tenir ? » Sora crie depuis le bord de la fenêtre.

« - Si on est deux à le tirer, ouais ! T'es prêt Riku ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors à la une, à la deux, à la trois, on y va ! »

Cette fois ça n'est plus un pauvre panier vacillante qu'ils utilisent comme ascenseur, mais une baignoire trouée trouvée près des poubelles, où le châtain peut s'installer avec son échappée. Il tient solidement la corde qui supporte leur poids, aidé par ses deux amis en bas, surveillant d'un œil méfiant la poulie qui grince inlassablement alors qu'ils descendent lentement vers le sol. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle les lâche maintenant, sans quoi ils se trouveront sacrément mal. Le vieux risquerait de ne pas apprécier. Il pourrait bien le laisser en morceau, pour le punir.

« - Vous pesez un âne mort ! » Xion crie, bien qu'elle n'ait certainement jamais porté le cadavre un âne sur ses épaules.

« - On a fait plus de la moitié de la descente !

\- J'espère bien ! »

Encore quelques couinement, de sérieux efforts, et les deux sacripants arrivent enfin à bon port. La baignoir touche le sol, et ses deux passagers en enjambent le rebord avec joie. Enfin en bas, enfin dehors. La jeune femme sourit, tourne sur elle-même, observant avidement le tout nouveau monde qui s'offre à elle. Avançant de quelques pas, elle sent l'herbe morte sous ses pieds, la terre granuleuse, les petits cailloux qui pointent contre son talon et la fraîcheur délicieuse qui s'infiltre sous sa peau, comme une caresse. C'est inconnu. C'est bon.

« - Tu nous en dois une. » Riku lâche en étirant ses bras, une grimace douloureuse visible sous la serpillère qui lui couvre le chef.

« - J'ai failli claquer mes élastiques. » Xion surenchérit.

\- On a réussi ! » Sora s'émerveille.

Ignorant les gémissements de ses amis, le garçon squelettique s'avance en brandissant le poing, fier et fou de joie. Les deux se regardent en secouant la tête, sourient quand même et se redressent. Quitte à avoir fourni ces efforts, autant se pencher enfin sur la jolie demoiselle qui a tant fait parler d'elle. La demoiselle, justement, marche tout doucement, d'un pas délicat, découvrant chaque seconde un peu plus le monde qu'elle imaginait jusqu'alors par la fenêtre. Elle passe ses doigts sur la pierre des murs, s'approche, hume les lèvres entrouverte l'odeur sèche de la roche qui se mêle à celle de la mousse, plus humide. Ses jambes d'un blanc à peine rosé la guident plus loin, vers le grillage rouillé dont la peinture s'écaille et s'enfuit. Ses doigts tous délicats, qui s'approchent dans un craquement, saisissent un fragment de peinture pour le goûter. Puis elle les passe sur la rouille, la rouille qui sent le sang et qui lui colore légèrement la peau. C'est froid, mais pas comme le sol. Plus froid. Presque désagréablement. Elle préfère le pavé sous sa voûte plantaire au contact du métal dans sa main.

C'est ce que Sora se dit, en tout cas, en la voyant qui s'avance dans ce nouveau monde. Il la regarde fouiller, s'extasier malicieusement, saisir, palper, découvrir ce qui n'avait jusque-là qu'un nom. Elle découvre les odeurs, les bruits, les textures, les goûts.

« - Kairi ? »

Le garçon finit par s'approcher, impatient. La nouvelle a fait du bruit, la première fois qu'on l'a vue à la fenêtre. Il veut lui faire faire le tour du village, la présenter, lui montrer ce petit monde qui la connaît déjà, mais dont elle ne sait que les noms qu'il lui a donnés.

« - Oui ?

\- On commence les présentations ? »

La rouquine penche la tête en souriant, attrapant les doigts de son chevalier servant. Ses yeux pétillent quand elle lève sa main vers l'insectivore, le pointant d'un index maladroitement accusateur.

« - Riku ?

\- Gagné !

\- C'est facile. C'est le seul qui a une serpillère. »

Ne sachant trop quoi dire, le concerné se gratte la tête, réajuste son originale chevelure, puis prend finalement la parole.

« - J'avais du granite avant. Mais c'était pas vraiment … Pratique.

\- Du granite ? »

La fuyarde relâche Sora pour s'avancer, avare de nouveauté.

« - De la pierre.

\- Oh. En effet, ça n'est pas bien pratique.

\- Puis Ventus dessinait dessus quand il dormait. » Xion ajoute.

« - Ventus ? »

Elle se tourne vers Sora, hésitante. Il lui a déjà donné ce nom, elle s'en souvient. Un petit blond. Elle ne le voit pas. Son gardien lui sourit.

« - C'est celui qui s'engueule toujours avec Vanitas. Il est avec son frère là. Enfin, il était avec quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure.

\- Vanitas, c'est celui qui pourrit ?

\- C'est ça ! Et lui … il doit être en train de terminer son épouvantail, je suppose.

\- Son épouvantail ? Il fait un nouvel Axel ?

\- Pas exactement. »

Sora rit. Mais elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, au fond.

« - Plutôt un faux Axel. » Xion explique. « Pour pouvoir filer en douce avec le vrai.

\- Un peu comme toi avec Sora. » Riku complète.

« - Mais Vanitas et Axel, ils sont plutôt du genre … »

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, mais appuie ses deux index l'un contre l'autre pour illustrer ses propos. Avant de réaliser que la nouvelle ne doit pas vraiment comprendre le signe. Pas sûr que Sora lui ait enseigné ce genre de subtilité.

« - Ouais, ou carrément … »

Bien moins poète que ses tendres camarades, Ventus soigne son entrée d'un geste plus grossier. Xion voudrait bien s'en offusquer, mais le rire lui échappe.

« - T'es con Ven.

\- Ven ? »

Kairi sourit avant de se tourner vers le nouveau venu, lequel est accompagné d'une copie de sa propre personne, dont la bouche est entremêlée de fils qui remontent jusqu'à la naissance de sa mâchoire.

« - Roxas ! » elle s'écrie en le désignant, assurée.

« - C'est bien ça. » Riku confirme. « Et on a toujours pas de preuve, pour Vanitas et Axel.

\- Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble. »

Tout en parlant, Xion jette un regard vers Ven, lui interdisant tout jeux de mots vaseux sur le terme _fourré_ s.

« -Nous aussi.

\- Nous c'est pas pareil.

\- Il est en train de construire un épouvantail pour lui. Un épouvantail. Sérieux, qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser Van à faire un truc pareil alors qu'il a enfin des doigts neufs ? » Ventus insiste.

Derrière eux, Roxas hoche la tête. Il pousse un râle dérangeant en guise d'approbation.

« - Il nous en aurait parlé.

\- On parle de Van, là. »

Alors que les trois larrons débattent, Sora s'approche de Kairi pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, soucieux de l'éclairer.

« - Riku en pince pour Van.

\- Oh.

\- Et c'est pas du tout réciproque.

\- Parce que Van est … » elle appuie ses doigts l'un contre l'autre. « …avec Axel ?

\- Ouais. 'fin c'est pas officiel officiel, mais tout le monde s'en doute. Du coup Riri aime pas quand on parle de ça. »

Kairi hoche la tête, avant de glisser brièvement sa main dans celle de Sora. Elle lui offre un sourire parfait qui brille derrière ses lèvres. Le cœur du garçon cogne très fort, presque autant que quand il l'a vue la première fois. Il serre sa paume en inspirant, et lui rend maladroitement cette expression charmante, quoi qu'il doit plutôt donner l'impression de grimacer. Elle rit, de ce rire qui déraille dans sa bouche. Il est fait comme un rat.

« - Bon ! On est pas venu pour parler de Vany, à la base ! »

Se tournant, le blond le plus vif s'approche précipitamment de la jeune femme évadée, les yeux pétillants de curiosité. Il la fixe, la détaille, puis avance prudemment sa main pour tâter sa peau. On dirait de la chair, de la chair qui n'a pas pourri, si on excepte la tâche qui ronge son visage. C'est mou, chaud.

« - Ça fait mal si je te pince ?

\- Ça dépend où. » Kairi pointe sa joue. « Pas là où c'est plus sombre. Et pas sous les genoux. »

Ventus note scrupuleusement les informations dans sa tête, puis il tend les doigts vers les longs filaments carmins qui couvrent la tête de la charmeuse. Ses yeux s'illuminent, il caresse, joue, tresse les brins comme s'il tenait entre ses doigts le plus précieux des trésors. Etonnée, Xion s'approche à son tour.

« - On dirait des vrais !

\- Sérieux ?

\- Touche ! »

N'y croyant qu'à moitié, la noiraude s'exécute. La texture la surprend aussitôt, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de passer sa main parmi les mèches, encore et encore. Kairi les laisse faire sans broncher.

« - Tu sais en quoi ils sont fait ? » l'ébahie lâche.

« - Non. Le docteur ne m'a rien dit.

\- Tu penses qu'il a récupéré des vrais cheveux d'humains ? » elle demande en se tournant vers son ami coiffé comme un champ de blé.

« - Je croyais que ça pouvait pas tenir.

\- Peut-être qu'il a trouvé une solution ? »

Pas de réponse pour eux, tout du moins pour l'instant. Ils relâchent finalement la magnifique tignasse qui les obsède. Ventus n'en revient pas, Xion observe sans rien ajouter. Elle sent quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle, quelque chose qui n'est pas agréable. Comme de la jalousie. La nouvelle est bien faite, constituée de matériaux qui ne leur ont jamais étés accordés en de telles quantités. Elle, si fière de son visage poupin de porcelaine, se sent stupide avec ses élastiques qui lâchent tous les quatre matins.

« - Il faut que tu vois les autres villageois ! » Sora s'empresse, impatient « On va te présenter Jack et Sally, et ... Non, pas le maire, il va tout raconter au vieux. Mais Jack et Sally au moins, tu dois les voir ! Ils vont t'adorer ! »

Confiante, Kairi acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Le regard de Sora s'égare dès qu'il se pose sur elle, perdu entre l'admiration, la gêne, la joie et un début d'amour timide, mais il ne se laisse pas démonter. Enjouée, la nouvelle se redresse à peine pour lui répondre. Xion se demande si elle a vraiment besoin de rapprocher autant ses lèvres de son oreille pour lui parler.

« - Je te suis. »

Le gamin ne sait même plus quoi dire. Il n'en sourit que plus et plus maladroitement, l'entrainant vers les maisons qui s'étendent devant eux. Au même moment, une silhouette sombre surgit d'une rue. Elle porte un énorme tas de paille hasardeusement habillé sur le dos, dont les longues jambes artificielles trainent sur le pavé.

« - Van ! » S'écrie Sora.

« - J'entends hein, pas besoin d'crier comme ça.

\- On a fait descendre Kairi !

\- Ah. »

Blasé, le teigneux relève la tête. Il observe la jeune fille, hausse les épaules et fait sauter son épouvantail pour le remonter. Les feuilles peintes bruissent, la paille craque, mais le tout tient étonnamment bien.

« -Bonjour. »

Et il repart sans autre force de procès, bien moins intéressé que ses petits camarades. Ven fait des gestes avec ses doigts, Xy lui donne un coup de coude sans rire. Elle n'est pas d'humeur. Kairi caresse délicatement le dos de la main de son cavalier, ne cessant de lui glisser des regards qui se dérobent aussitôt, et qui le font se mordre la lèvre. Chaque fois qu'il tourne la tête vers eux, elle tire doucement sur sa main, avec ses doigts fins, et délicats, pleine de sourires impeccables qui font ressortir l'alignement parfait de ses dents.

La noiraude ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle n'aime pas ça. Vraiment pas.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. On se retrouve le 12 pour la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

Hey !

Alors, vous avez peut-être l'impression qu'on est le 13, et que j'ai oublié de poster dans les temps. Mais vu que j'ai pas encore dormi, en fait on est toujoursle 12 donc voilà, non, je suis pas en retard, et votre chapitre arrive pile dans les temps. Parfait.

Merci à **Ima** pour sa review, qui comme toujours m'a fait plaisir ! (J'ai un doute, j'ai répondu ? Je crois, mais je crois aussi que je confonds avec SM. Je dois vérifier.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans le village, alors que la grande fête d'Halloween s'approche toujours plus, tout un chacun traîne son quotidien. Jack s'active, cherchant dans les méandres de son imagination de quoi éveiller les plus grandes peurs pour la fête annuelle, Sally le soutient, le dégénéré du bulbe s'enfonce dans les tréfonds d'une science obscure et les villageois attendent qu'un événement intéressant ne les sortent de leur routine. Quelque part dans leur chaumière de pierre, Ventus, Roxas et Xion jouent aux poker, cartes et trésors en main. Roxas n'a déjà presque plus de mygales, Xion avance sa dernière mue de couleuvre, et Ventus préfère se coucher plutôt que de parier le cadavre de hérisson qu'il a trouvé sur le bord de la route. Un peu plus loin, dans le jardin, Riku vient de découvrir une appétissante fourmilière qu'il terrasse bouchée après bouchée, avalant vivante les pauvres insects qui ne peuvent échapper à sa main. Zexion range les livres que la joyeuse bande a hasardeusement remis sur ses étagères, et remarque l'absence de deux ouvrages dont il jurerait avoir vu Sora les feuilleter. Il y a quelque par une Naminé qui écrase des chenilles dans un bol pour préparer ses pigments, et une Larxene qui répare les trous de son costume, celui qu'elle a déjà mis l'an dernier pour les effrayantes festivités de l'automne.

« - J'vais lui crever les yeux avec la moelle épinière de son frère, on va voir s'il rira encore. »

Et dans le village, assis sur les marches d'un escalier où courent de joyeuses araignées, il y a Vanitas et Axel qui discutent.

« - Tu pousses peut-être un peu trop loin tes désirs de vengeance, petit merle.

\- Il a foutu les piquants d'son hérisson crevé dans mon lit !

\- Je conviens du caractère désagréablement douloureux de sa farce, mais de là à le priver de ses yeux …

\- C'est pas toi qui t'es retrouvé avec des épines plein l'cul. »

Il a encore mal quand il s'assoit. Et il peut s'estimer heureux devant son absence de système sanguin, sans quoi il aurait très certainement flingué les draps dans lesquels il dort. Le fourbe ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, il va lui faire salement payer son affront.

« - J'vais lui faire bouffer sa rate.

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'il en ait.

\- Il en a une, il la garde dans un boite jusqu'à côté d'celles où Xy et Riku élèvent les lézards. Elle arrete pas d'couiner.

\- Mm, au temps pour moi, je pensais que tu parlais de ses organes internes. »

Axel tend ses interminables jambes par-dessus celles de Vanitas, en travers de l'escalier. Ce dernier en profite, posant ses bras dessus pour s'y accouder. La paille gratte un peu, mais il a l'habitude. Il essaye de ne pas sourire en sentant une main tout aussi longue passer derrière sa nuque pour caresser l'un des rares endroits où sa peau semble encore en bon état, cette petite zone à l'arrière de sa tête et de ses épaules. Un fourmillement au sommet de son crâne lui apprend que les araignées blotties dans sa tignasse essayent de s'enfuir, effrayées par les doigts d'Axel. Il les sent descendre le long de son visage.

« - Néanmoins, je propose de laisser cette innocente rate en dehors de cette histoire.

\- T'es marrant toi, y m'reste rien pour me venger si je t'écoute.

\- Rien ? Tu manques à ce point d'imagination, chaton ?

\- Amener Roxy chez Oogie Boogie j'peux pas, mettre du verre pilé sous ses draps non plus, t'as refusé l'scolopendre dans les oreilles et j'ai même pas l'droit de détacher sa tête du pour la planquer dans une citrouille. Y m'reste quoi ? »

Axel sourit, l'air sournois, glissant sa main le long de sa joue pour l'inciter à tourner la tête vers lui. Son expression maligne n'a rien de rassurant. C'est encore celle que Vanitas aime le plus retrouver sur son visage.

« - Tu sais Van, la paille est un matériau hautement inflammable. Je suis diablement bien placé pour en parler. »

Malicieux, il se penche sur son oreille pour murmurer quelques plans de son cru.

xoxoxox

Se penchant vers son ami pour réajuster la serpillère qui lui tombe sur les yeux, Sora soulève le tas de tissu trempé en fronçant les sourcils.

« - J'crois que ça tiens plus, va falloir retourner chez le docteur pour qu'il t'arrange ça.

\- T'es sûr que c'est détaché ?

\- Ouais, y a rien à faire. C'est mort là. A la limite, j'peux essayer de mettre de la colle pour que ça tienne encore un peu, mais j'ai peur que ça sèche pas avec l'humidité.

\- Laisse. J'irai voir Finkelstein quand tu rendras visite à Kairi. Ça l'occupera.

\- Comme tu veux. »

Le squelettique hausse les épaules, avant de relâcher la masse moite qui sert de tignasse à son camarade. Il se rassoit sur le muret, ses jambes balançant dans le vide, alors que ses mains caressent le rebord de pierre où ses fesses sont posées. Il peut sentir la mousse qui a poussé sur le ciment. C'est tout doux, mou et frais.

« - Tu crois qu'on pourrait encore la faire redescendre ? Elle a bien aimé sa visite la dernière fois.

\- Si on s'y met à plusieurs, pourquoi pas. Faudra demander à Van ou Ven de venir aider.

\- Euh, Van, t'es sûr ? »

Riku s'arrête deux minutes pour réfléchir. Oui, en effet, mauvais calcule.

« - On demandera à Ven.

\- Ouais. Il a des bras plus solide.

\- Van a pas eu trop de soucis ces derniers temps, en vrai. Ses doigts tiennent bien, et il perd plus ses dents.

\- Pas faux. » Sora ramène ses jambes contre lui. « Le doc a dû changer un truc dans sa manière de faire.

\- Il serait temps.

\- Avant qu'il perde sa tête. Encore.

\- Eh ! »

Malgré ses protestations, Riku affiche un sourire piqué d'amusement. Il se souvient de cette journée pour le moins mouvementée où le corps du corbeau s'était, non sans difficultés, rendu jusqu'à leur petite chaumière sans tête sur ses épaules. Deux bras agités, ses jambes qui se cognaient inlassablement aux meubles jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par s'étaler magistralement, dans un silence gêné. Pas d'injures ni de vociférations intempestives, seulement cette chose qui se redressait, s'avançait et retombait à nouveau avant de finalement saisir le premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main – à savoir, la cheville de Xion. Ils avaient passé la nuit entière à chercher la pauvre caboche égarée du noiraud, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse au bout de plusieurs heures sa tignasse plumeuse perdue entre deux citrouilles, picorées par les oiseaux les plus curieux.

Le scientifique doublait les coutures qui reliaient son cou à ses épaules, depuis.

« - Tu penses qu'il va laisser Kai sortir de la tour, un jour ? »

Le gris hausse les épaules.

« - D'après Jack, il a mis un moment avant d'accepter que Sally aille dehors.

\- Mais il a bien fini par accepter.

\- Elle a quand même fini par l'assommer avec une préparation bizarre.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est lui qui t'as dit ça ? »

Riku acquiesça.

« - Ça date de l'époque où il voulait devenir père Noël.

\- Oh. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle l'ait assommé pour sortir. »

Devant eux, les villageois traversent les rues pour rentrer chez eux. L'endroit s'agite. Sora scrute la tour qui s'élève au-dessus de leur tête, dominant les habitations alentour. Impossible de voir derrière la pauvre fenêtre qui dissimule la jolie demoiselle. Est-ce qu'elle observe la ville en le cherchant des yeux, elle ? Peut-être. Peut-être même qu'ils se regardent sans le savoir, aussi loin l'un de l'autre, leur mirettes plongées vers leur personne respective sans pouvoir se voir. Il trouve l'idée amusante.

Riku, lui, se concentre sur la petite silhouette qui apparaît soudain au coin de la rue, époussetant les feuilles rousses qui se sont perdues dans sa propre tignasse. Il a un sourire large et satisfait au coin des lèvres. Une expression vicieuse qui ne devrait certainement pas l'attirer, et un regard contenté qui détonne sur sa peau sombre. Ses mains miraculeusement intactes sont glissées dans ses poches.

« - Eh ! »

Le gris lève la main en l'interpellant, décidant de faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu les feuilles d'automnes que le petit brun chasse. Surpris, Vanitas se retourne avant de regarder les deux zigotos perchés sur leur muret. Son iris luisant se ternit.

« - Ah. C'est toi. »

Il ne s'attarde pas sur eux et s'en retourne aussitôt vers leur foyer, retrouvant son minois conspirateur. Lui, à n'en pas douter, une idée pourrie lui a germé dans l'esprit, et il compte bien la mettre à exécution. Riku le regarde qui s'éloigne en soupirant, dépité. La seule chose que le noiraud lui offre inconditionnellement, c'est son indifférence. Il ne peut même pas mettre ça sur le compte de sa méchanceté – il n'y a qu'avec sa Némésis de toujours que Van se montre volontairement mauvais – cet étrange oiseau n'a juste pas conscience de son propre comportement, et de l'effet qu'il produit. Il est aussi naïf que Sora, d'une certaine manière.

« - Déso. »

Ledit Sora, justement lui tape amicalement l'épaule, non sans un petit sourire compatissant.

« - Il fait pas après. » le garçon se console.

« - Tu devrais lui parler franchement, tu sais ?

\- Pour parler, faudrait déjà qu'il me réponde. »

Pas faux. En dehors de Ventus et d'Axel, Vanitas n'accorde qu'une attention hautement limitée aux gens. Ça non plus, il ne le fait pas exprès. Enfin, Riku espère.

Soudain, un éclair de géni traverse l'esprit de Sora qui se redresse aussitôt, le regard illuminé.

« - Le village de Noel !

\- Pardon ? »

Pour le coup, le pauvre célibataire n'est pas sûr de saisir l'idée de son ami. Le village de Noël est loin d'être un endroit qui pourrait plaire au teigneux. Même le vol de cadeau l'a lassé, avec le temps.

« - Y faut que j'y amène Kairi ! Elle va adorer la neige ! »

Oh. Oui, bien sûr. C'est du Sora tout craché, ça. Riku n'arrive même pas à s'en vexer, tant il a l'habitude.

« - La prochaine fois qu'on la fera descendre.

\- Je vais lui en parler quand j'irai la voir, ça la mettra de bonne humeur ! » il sourit, puis secoue soudainement la tête, faisant voler quelques un des poils de chats qui font sa tignasse. « Oh non, j'vais lui faire la surprise ! Ce sera encore mieux ! »

Soupirant, Riku ne peut pourtant retenir un sourire face à ce joyeux empressement. Au moins, il y en a un qui est heureux en amour ici. Son regard tendre se pose sur cette petite tête pleine d'idées et d'affection fascinée.

Il lui semble alors percevoir, du coin de l'œil, un bref mouvement précipité vers les rues derrière eux. Mais c'est sûrement une énième villageois qui passe par là.

xoxoxox

« - J'la sens pas. »

Xion ramène ses jambes sous son menton alors que Roxas pose une nouvelle carte, son regard terriblement bleu scrutant le jeu que son amie cache mal. Il ne dit rien, mais un semblant de mesquinerie gamine étire ses lèvres sous les coutures.

« - Y a un truc qui est bizarre avec elle. Tu trouves pas ? »

Roxas hausse les épaules. Il n'a pas beaucoup pensée à Kairi ces derniers jours. Autant la jeune fille fascine Sora, autant elle laisse le reste du groupe indifférent, passé l'excitation de la nouveauté. Elle est belle, pour sûr, pleine de détails et de matériaux précieux dont ils ne bénéficieraient pas même en rêve. Mais bon, la beauté, ici, elle est toute relative. Dans ce monde tout racolé fait de bric et de broc, le blondin préfère la teinte porcelaine de son amie aux jolis yeux précieux de la gamine parfaite. Et puis, de quelque matière que la noiraude soit faite, au moins, ça ne peut pas pourrir.

« - Mmrr.

\- Dehors elle est toute bien, mais dedans …. Je sais pas. J'ai l'impression que c'est encore plus pourri que chez Vany. »

Remarquant qu'elle tient mal ses cartes, la poupée les redresse soudain avant de revérifier son jeu. Elle pose sa tête sur ses genoux.

« - Puis elle lâche pas Sora quand elle sort, et quand il passe pas son temps à aller la voir, il pense à ce qu'il fera quand il la reverra. Je sais pas, c'est … Même Riku est pas comme ça avec Van.

\- Mm. »

C'est vrai, maintenant qu'elle le dit. Le garçon s'est sacrément amouraché de la nouvelle. Mais il faut dire aussi, quand Sora se prend de passion pour quelque chose, il ne le fait pas à moitié. Et puis, c'est la première fois qu'il a l'occasion de tomber amoureux ici, ça doit lui faire un sacré effet. Roxas se demande comment ce sera, pour lui, quand ça lui arrivera. Ça doit être agréable. Tellement agréable que même Vanitas est de bonne humeur quand il rend visite à Axel, c'est dire.

« - Elle est … » Xion soupire. « Tu vois ce que j'veux dire ?

\- Mm mmmh. »

Roxas n'est pas bien sûr de saisir, mais il hoche quand même la tête pour lui faire plaisir. La gamine comprend la supercherie, bien sûr. Elle tend la main pour caresser sa tignasse pailleuse, un soupire à peine triste au coin des lèvres. C'est peut-être elle qui se fait des idées, angoissée par la nouveauté qui se fraie un chemin dans leur foyer. Abandonnant ses cartes, et la partie par la même occasion, elle s'approche et chasse l'araignée qui tissait sa toile entre les épis du garçon pour venir caler sa tête sur son épaule. Ses doigts finement articulés se posent sur l'une des mains son ami.

« - Laisse. »

Il ne comprend pas vraiment, mais ça n'a pas l'air grave.

« - Tu peux jus' dire que t'es jalouse, poupette. »

Xion sursaute en reconnaissant la voix de Vanitas qui vient se poser près d'elle, d'une humeur tant joyeuse que soupçonneuse. Elle se redresse immédiatement, serrant instinctivement Roxas.

« - Oh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bah j'habite aussi ici en fait, tu vois.

\- Nan mais là à côté, à moins d'un mètre de moi.

\- J'admire le spectacle.

\- Quel spectacle ?

\- Celui qui va bientôt commencer. »

La créature hausse un sourcil avant de hausser les épaules. Lui, il a quelque chose dans la tête. Il est trop content pour ne pas manigancer une ou deux saloperies qui leur tomberont bientôt dessus. A moins que ce ne soit sa visite aux champs qui lui vaille ce sourire, mais le temps passé en sa compagnie la pousse à douter.

« - Je suis pas jalouse.

\- Y a pas de honte hein, il l'a vraiment bien faite.

\- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir.

\- Mm !

\- J'ai pas dit que t'étais dégueu.

\- Encore heureux.

\- Mmr hmmmrr mm. »

Elle caresse la tête de Roxas qui s'agace tout seul dans son coin. Quoi que l'engouement qu'il met à la défendre lui plaise, elle n'a pas envie de le voir s'énerver comme ça.

« - Tu la trouves normale toi ?

\- Pas plus que nous. »

Mais il ne s'est pas vraiment intéressé à elle, aussi. Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus rien de nouveau, elle l'ennuie autant que le reste des habitants du village. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne voit plus beaucoup Sora depuis qu'elle est là. Enfin, il finira bien par revenir quand il commencera à se lasser.

« - Mmrr mmmmh ! Mmrrr !

\- Eh, calme Rox ! »

Là, elle commence à vraiment se poser des questions, plus si sûr que le gamin s'énerve pour les paroles de Vanitas tant il s'agite. Il y a autre chose.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarque la légère odeur de brûlé qui entre par la porte, et le cri de plus en plus distinct qui grandit en même temps que le sourire du corbeau.

Oh.

Non.

« - Van.

\- Ouais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

Il n'a pas besoin de répondre, Ventus entre par la porte principale en hurlant, ses mains tapant inlassablement sur sa tignasse enflammée. La paille crépite sous l'assaut des flammes alors qu'il arrache précipitamment chacun des épis touchés, soit la totalité de cette chevelure abrupte, en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Roxas se lève immédiatement pour aller aider son frère, mais il geint quand ses doigts se plongent dans le flamboyant buisson, se reculant vivement. Soupirant, Xion se lève avant d'aller chercher un des seaux d'eau qu'ils gardent pour boire et nettoyer leurs corps assemblés quand il le faut.

Vanitas, lui, rit à gorge déployée. Ça lui en fera une belle à raconter à Axel.

« - Ça va, ça _pique_ pas trop ? »

L'eau salvatrice s'écrase sur la tête de la pauvre victime dans un grand plaf sonore, dessinant autour du concerné une large flaque pleine de brins brûlés et de pauvres insectes naufragés. Tous ceux qui avaient élu domicile dans ce champ de blé y ont laissé quelques pattes.

« - Mmr ! »

Soulagé, Roxas serre son jumeau contre lui tout en tapotant la cendre qui macule ses vêtements, soulevant un petit nuage à l'odeur fort désagréable. Xion se recule pour observer le résultat, grimaçant. Le garçon est plus chauve qu'aucun d'eux ne l'a jamais été - Larxene exceptée. Il est bon pour un tour chez le docteur, et une seconde douche.

Ignorant le regard noire que le blondin – tout du moins, ex blondin – lui lance, et le soupire désespéré de Xion, l'initiateur de cette petite vengeance nage dans son contentement. Son regard mesquin se pose sur Ventus, alors qu'il se permet d'ajouter une délicieuse remarque par-dessus cet acte odieux.

« - Eh ben chaton, faut faire attention. La paille, ça brûle. »

Furieux, le concerné serre les poings. Il ne trouve rien à répondre, mais le scélérat ne paie rien pour attendre.

* * *

J'aime ce dernier passage. J'aime Van, en fait. Je m'amuse beaucoup avec lui.

Es-ce que Ventus va se venger ? (Oui, évidemment.) Et comment, à votre avis ?

On se retrouve le 18 !


	5. Chapter 5

Hey !

Et un chapitre de plus pour cette histoire, qui mine de rien approche doucement de sa fin.

Merci à **Ima** pour sa review ! Normalement, ce chapitre là devrait te plaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils vont bien finir par le retrouver.

Sora ne sait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps ils cherchent, mais il est presque sûr que ça fait longtemps. Trop longtemps. Il a fait un premier tour du village avant d'aller demander l'aide de Xion, puis celle de Ventus et de Roxas. Il aurait volontiers profité d'un coup de main du noiraud décomposé, mais ce dernier s'est encore éclipsé avec l'épouvantail, et Demyx n'a pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient se trouver. Ils ont dû s'arranger pour que personne ne puisse les surprendre, de toute façon. Et puis, Van à tout intérêt à rester loin des mains de Ven, après son dernier coup fourré.

Même si, So doit bien l'avouer, il a dû retenir un rire mal venu en voyant la tête pleine de cendre de l'ébouriffé.

« - Eh ! »

Une voix se fait entendre, au loin. Surpris, le garçon squelettique se retourne et aperçoit aussitôt le corps articulé de son amie, qui s'avance à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Plein d'espoir, il pense d'abord qu'ils l'ont enfin retrouvé. Mais la mine qu'elle affiche le décourage avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

« - T'as quelque chose ? » Xion demande en reprenant son souffle, faisant claquer les élastiques de ses doigts un à un.

\- Rien.

\- On a fait le tour du cimetière avec les deux autres, mais on l'a pas vu non plus.

\- Et le village de Noël ?

\- On va vérifier avec Roxas, pendant que Ven jette un coup d'œil du côté de chez Oogie Boogie.

\- Tout seul ? »

Le garçon doute de la pertinence de ce plain. Jack leur a déjà déconseillé d'aller embêter le sac sur patte.

« - On lui a dit de pas trop s'approcher.

\- Mais pourquoi Riku serait parti là-bas ?

\- Les insectes.

\- Oh. Oui. »

Ça fait sens. Ça expliquerait pourquoi le gris n'est pas revenu depuis deux jours. Il a dû se trouver une belle réserve de bestiaux, chez l'étrange créature. Mais, quand même, il aurait pu les prévenir avant de filer ! Il leur aurait évité de longues heures d'inquiétudes et de recherches effrénées.

« - J'vais accompagner Ventus. » Sora décide, déterminé à retrouver son ami.

« - Comme tu veux mais fais gaffe, faut pas faire la moindre blague sur sa tête.

\- J'imagine. »

Il repense à ce rond lisse et noir, où plus un cheveu ne pousse désormais. Le blond – enfin, l'ancien blond – a eu beau frapper à la porte du vieux fou, personne ne lui a ouvert. A tous les coups, Finkelstein s'est lancé dans l'élaboration d'un nouveau compagnon. Et là, autant dire qu'ils ne risquent pas de le revoir avant plusieurs jours. La tête chauve du gamin va devoir attendre avant de retrouver sa beauté d'antan. Sora s'entête à lui répéter qu'au moins, comme ça, il n'a plus de problème d'araignées, mais le malheureux ne veut rien entendre. Il prépare une vengeance terrible, qu'il dit, et personne n'a envie de savoir quelle idée stupide et sordide lui est passée par la tête.

« - T'as demandé à Zexion s'il pouvait filer un coup de main, des fois que ? » la poupée demande en passant.

« - J'ai essayé.

\- Et ?

\- Je dois lui rendre les livres que j'ai empruntés sans accord.

\- Ah. Et tu lui as expliqué pour Riku ?

\- Oui.

\- Il a dit quoi ?

\- Que les ouvrages ne doivent pas quitter la bibliothèque. »

Bien sûr. Leurs bêtises devaient bien leur retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre. Bon, de toute façon, les deux rafistolés doutaient que le silencieux leur soit d'une grande aide dans toute cette histoire.

« - Bon, j'vais rejoindre Roxas. Bon courage avec Ven.

\- Merci. A vous aussi. » il commence à s'éloigner, mais se tourne subitement. « Eh ! Tant que vous allez chez l'autre vieux, vous pouvez vérifier sa liste ?

\- Oh ! »

Le sourire de Xion s'élargit. Elle joint ses mains, son visage soudain illuminé.

« - Bonne idée !

\- Tu crois qu'il aura retiré Vanitas ?

\- Tu crois qu'il a déjà été dessus ?

\- Pas faux. »

Les deux enjoués échangent un regard malicieux, puis le plus mal coiffé commence à prendre la direction de l'antre répugnante d'Oogie Boogie.

Au moment où il se retourne, une silhouette dépourvue d'épis accoure dans leur direction, clairement affolée.

Dans sa main, une serpillère humide flotte au rythme de sa course.

xoxoxox

Sora n'y croit pas. Pourtant, devant lui, c'est bien le corps morcelé de Riku qui est entassé.

Ils en ont presque récupéré tous les morceaux. La chair spongieuse s'est gorgée d'eau, accueillant sangsue et autres créatures marines peu ragoutantes, alors que ses doigts pendent lamentablement au bout d'une main ternie par le liquide qui s'est infiltré dans les membres. Sous les larges taches de vase qui recouvrent la peau, on peut voir qu'il a commencé à pourrir un peu, mais rien de grave. C'est encore rattrapable. Un coup de couteau, un nouveau morceau, quelques points de coutures et hop, il sera comme neuf !

Enfin, c'est ce que Xion lui répète.

« - Oh putain. »

Sora sursaute brusquement en entendant la voix de Van, lequel a dû entendre la rumeur qui s'est répandue dans le village. Il fixe les morceaux de corps, s'approche et donne un petit coup de pied dedans, faisant jaillir un filet d'eau qui s'écrase tout près.

« - La vache !

\- Tu l'as dit. » sa comparse noiraude approuve en l'imitant, écoutant le couinement ramolli que la masse produit au toucher.

Deux bras, deux jambes, un gros morceau du ventre et le thorax. Ils ont presque tout réuni, si ce n'est qu'il leur manque un pied détaché de sa cheville, une petite partie de l'abdomen et, bien sûr, la tête. Allez. Avec un peu de chance, ils vont vite réunir tout ça, et il n'y aura plus qu'à aller chercher le savant fou pour qu'il rafistole leur camarade. Une aiguille, du fil, et il sera comme neuf. Il aura même une petite ressemblance avec Van. Qui sait si ça ne les rapprochera pas ?

« - Il s'est pas raté le gars. » Van – justement – commente en soupesant les membres retrouvés.

« - Mmrr.

\- J'te le fais pas dire. »

Il presse un bras pour en extirper l'eau qui s'est infiltrée, grimaçant lorsque l'odeur d'algue pourrie qui s'est accrochée au cadavre atteint son nez.

« - Mais on devrait pas l'entendre crier, la tête ? » Xion réalise soudain en imitant son camarade.

« - Elle doit être sous l'eau.

\- Tu crois ? »

Les deux bestiaux se tournent vers Sora et sa tête de chiot dépité. Ce dernier contemple les morceaux de son ami, incertain, profondément inquiété par l'accident qui semble être survenu. Le corps – ou plutôt les fragments de corps retrouvés par Ventus – indiquent que le gris a dû tomber dans le ravin, et pas depuis le petit plongeoir qu'ils utilisent quand ils se baignent. La rivière qui coule au fond et qui passe sous la ville n'a bien heureusement pas emporté ses membres déchiquetés, se contentant de les repousser sur la berge, mais le résultat n'est pas beau à voir.

Ni à sentir.

Le garçon ne sourit pas. Sans tête, ils ne pourront pas le reconstituer.

« - T'inquiète. » Vanitas répond, à des lieux de se faire du soucis pour le disparu partiellement retrouvé. « Au pire elle aura suivi l'courant, et la grille l'aura retenue.

\- Et si … »

Sora ne termine même pas sa phrase, tant les possibilités qui lui viennent à l'esprit sont infinies. Et si les poissons et les larves ont mangé la trogne de Riku ? Et si elle s'est perdue au fond de la rivière, entre les profonds rochers, là où ils ne peuvent l'atteindre ? Et si les rapides acérés qu'il a traversés ont fini de la déchiqueter ? Les insectes que le goinfre dévore ont peut-être décidé de prendre leur revanche, et de faire de la masse spongieuse un festin mémorable ?

« - Eh ! J'l'ai trouvée ! »

La voix de Ven qui résonne soudain capte l'entière attention de la troupe. Quatre paires d'yeux se tournent vers celui qui arrive, portant entre ses bras un trophée aussi chauve que sa propre caboche. Il le brandit à la vue de tous, tenant dans une autre main une masse grise qui correspond sûrement au morceau de ventre qu'il leur manque. Le soulagement est grand.

« - Yes ! » Xion se précipite vers lui. « Elle était où ?

\- Empalée sur une stalagmite, juste avant la chute d'eau. Il a eu chaud.

\- Riku ? »

Sora s'approche immédiatement, portant sa main osseuse vers la pièce maîtresse de leur recherche.

« - Eh Riku, ça va ? »

Aucune réponse. Soudain plus gêné, Ventus passe sa main dans ses cheveux, réalise qu'il n'en a plus et repose aussitôt ses cinq doigts sur la caboche du démembré.

« - Ah, ouais, justement … Il a pas dit un mot depuis que je l'ai trouvé. »

Un long silence accompagne cette déclaration. Les créatures se contemplent toutes tour à tour avant de reposer leurs yeux sur l'expression douloureuse qui déforme le visage partiellement gorgé d'eau. Ses yeux, grands ouverts, sont intacts, mais ils ne bougent plus. Sa bouche affiche un sourire tordu, perdu entre l'horreur et la fin du long cri qu'il a dû pousser en tombant. Il s'est figé.

« - Eh, Riku ? »

A nouveau inquiet, le châtain appuie sur sa joue, essayant de faire remuer ses lèvres. Son doigt manque de déchirer la peau fragilisée.

« - Riku ? Tu m'entends ? »

Mais rien. La statue reste désespérément immobile. Impossible d'en tirer le moindre mouvement. Un vent froid traverse le corps artificiel du garçon.

« - Riku ?

\- Laisse. »

Douce, Xion pose sa main sur la sienne.

« - Peut-être que la tête ne marche pas quand elle est séparée du corps.

\- J'avais aucun problème pour crier, l'jour où j'ai perdu la mienne. » Vanitas avance, sans tenir compte de la peur que cette déclaration réveille chez Sora.

La poupée lui jette un regard désapprobateur en soupirant, alors que Ventus fusille le nouveau venu – qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué – du regard.

« - Merci pour ton aide. » il articule nettement, crispant ses mains sur le crâne du blessé.

« - Avec plaisir. »

Un instant, le frère de Roxas hésite à jeter l'objet de leur recherche sur la face arrogante du noiraud. Avec un peu de chance, ça la décrocherait aussi, et elle irait pourrir au fond de la rivière avec les poissons. Plus besoin de supporter cet insolent sourire qu'il affiche en admirant le résultat de sa mauvaise vengeance.

Mais ils ont déjà eu assez de mauvaises surprises comme ça pour aujourd'hui. Face à l'expression déconfite de son ami, lequel contemple Riku la mort dans l'âme, il prend sur lui et s'approche du tas de membres qu'ils ont patiemment récoltés.

« - On va aller voir l'docteur, ok ? » Xion avance en souriant à Sora, sans lâcher sa main. « Il l'a fabriqué, il pourra bien le remettre sur pied.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr ! Il s'y connait bien l'vieux maboule. Puis il passe son temps à rafistoler Van et Sally, il a l'habitude. »

Vaguement convaincu, le garçon hoche la tête avant de rejoindre Ventus, se penchant pour attraper les morceaux de Riku qui recouvrent le sol. Il termine le travail que les deux bruns ont commencé, essorant les membres, avant d'en prendre autant qu'il peut, laissant Roxas et son amie récupérer le reste.

« - Mm. » le dernier blond affirme en posant une main consolatrice sur son épaule.

« - Merci. »

Sora lui sourit, malgré la peur qui lui noue l'estomac – à moins qu'il ne se soit encore emmêlé les intestins. Vanitas se contente de suivre la troupe, les mains dans les poches, non sans jeter de fréquents regards vers son ennemi de toujours. Xion soupire en le voyant faire. Avant de se mettre en route, elle jette un coup d'œil vers le haut du ravin qui les surplombe de plusieurs mètres.

Elle n'arrive pas à chasser l'angoisse qui la titille sournoisement.

xoxoxox

« - Il pèse, le bougre ! »

Ventus lâche ça tout en relâchant le bougre en question, entassant les morceaux de Riku sur un tas de mousse disposé là spécialement pour l'occasion.

« - C'est à cause de l'eau, ça l'alourdit.

\- Mmrr mmh. »

Ils essaient de remettre les différentes pièces au bon endroit, contemplant le résultat d'un air incertain. Sora est parti toquer chez docteur barjo à peine son fardeau posé, alors que Van s'est tout naturellement installé sur le tas de sac plein de foin qui leur sert de canapé. S'il n'échange plus un mot avec celui qu'il adore détester, l'inimitié qui les lie se fait sentir dans toute la chaumière, comme un fantôme qui plane sur leur pauvre tête.

Ils restent là, à attendre le retour du coursier, pataugeant dans leur inquiétude – ou leur indifférence total, dans le cas du noiraud. Xion s'assoit près de Roxas et lui caresse distraitement la tête, cherchant du réconfort dans l'espère de ronronnement rauque que le larynx du garçon semble pouvoir produire. Les vibrations la rassurent. Elle le laisse s'appuyer sur son épaule.

Lorsque, enfin, Sora revient, son visage lourd leur pèse sur le cœur.

« - T'as pu voir Finkeltruc? » Van demande illico, des fois que la réponse n'était pas déjà inscrite sur sa face.

« - La porte est toujours fermée et personne répond.

\- Merde.

\- J'te l'fais pas dire. » le corbeau surenchérit, tout en arrangeant la couture de son poignet qui menace de céder.

Le dépité se laisse tomber sur la seule partie du canapé qui est encore disponible. Loin de sa joie naturelle, il affiche une expression digne de la plus austère des pierres tombales. Ses doigts au-dessus de ses genoux, son regard se perd vers le sol, plein de fatigue.

« - Il va bien finir par rouvrir. » la jeune fille groupe assure. « Il a dû commencer à bricoler un nouveau sujet, c'est tout.

\- Il a passé une semaine sur Kairi, la dernière fois. » l'échevelé répond mollement.

« - On ira retoquer d'ici quelques jours. Au pire on demandera à Jack, il pourra bien nous aider.

\- Et si Riku pourrit d'ici là ?

\- Mmr, mmh mmrr ! » Roxas avance en pointant Van du doigt.

« - Ouais, pas faux, ça empêche rien. »

Heureusement pour eux, le concerné ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

« - On pourrait lui commander un nouveau corps pour Noël ? » Xy propose.

« - Tu crois que le vieux a ça dans sa hôte ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Et s'il se retrouve avec un truc chelou en bois, ou un corps d'ours en peluche ?

\- Mouais. »

A nouveau, le silence tombe. Ils cogitent tous furieusement chacun de leur côté, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix pleine de sagesse retentisse soudain.

« - J'comprends pas. T'es allé voir Kairi la tonne de fois, pourquoi tu passes pas juste par sa chambre pour aller voir l'autre barge ? »

Tout le monde se tourne brusquement vers Vanitas, lequel ne comprend pas pourquoi cette soudaine attention lui est accordée.

« - Bah quoi. Z'avez juste à monter à sa fenêtre, non ? »

xoxoxox

La teigne n'imagine pas la reconnaissance infinie que Sora lui voue à cet instant. Juché sur son panier, tirant la ficelle qui sert à le faire remonter, le garçon compte les secondes qui le séparent de l'étage où vit la jolie jeune fille. En bas, la foule de camarades l'observe minutieusement depuis le sol. Ventus l'encourage, Roxas lui fait coucou, et Van râle parce qu'on l'a traîné ici de force. Il n'y a que Xion qui le fixe, incertaine, étrangement réservée depuis que le garçon pourri a proposé son idée. Elle observe sans parler, bras croisés.

Un dernier coup d'œil vers ses amis, et Sora attend enfin l'étage attendu. Il pose son pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre sans perdre de temps.

« - Kairi ?

\- Sora ? »

Assise sur son lit, un livre entre les mains, la jeune fille se redresse en le voyant. Elle pose sur lui un regard étonné, plein de questions, puis un lent sourire arrive sur son visage fin. Le cœur du garçon redouble d'ardeur en croisant ces yeux précieux. Il entre alors qu'elle s'approche d'un pas félin, reposant son ouvrage pour croiser les bras dans son dos.

« - Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais si vite, joli chat. » elle lui dit, enjôleuse.

« - J'ai … c'est pour une urgence.

\- Une urgence ?

\- Oui. On a un petit problème. »

Surprise, Kairi ouvre de grands yeux pleins d'étonnement. Alors que son ami lui raconte la sombre histoire qui l'amène, son expression se teinte de perplexité. Il lui évite les détails peu ragoûtants, mais il voit la petite grimace qui se dessine sur son adorable visage au moment où il évoque la caboche inerte de son meilleur ami. Peiné, il baisse les yeux.

« - Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on arrive pas à entrer ici. Finkelstein nous répond plus. Alors on s'est dit qu'on pourrait passer par en haut.

\- Oh, c'est pour ça que tu es ici … »

Ses pupilles glissent vers le sol. Le sourire de la demoiselle a disparu, les bulles pétillantes dans ses yeux ont toutes éclaté alors que ses mains retournent calmement sur ses genoux au moment où elle se rassoit. Sora se crispe. Il vient immédiatement près d'elle, posant ses propres paluches près de celles de la rouquine dans un élan qu'il ne réfléchit pas.

« - C'est très important. » il essaye d'attraper ses petits doigts noués, de se faire une place entre eux. « Mais je suis vraiment content de te voir, moi aussi. Même si j'aurais préféré ….

\- Que ça se fasse dans d'autres circonstances ?

\- Oui. »

Il est bien un peu triste, le sourire que la gamine retrouve en se redressant. Elle laisse le visiteur mêler ses doigts aux siens. Mais la douceur désolée sur son visage lisse n'annonce aucune bonne nouvelle. Elle reprend, plus tendre, d'une voix lente, articulée et légère qui s'échappe de sa bouche parfaite.

« - Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider, mais la porte d'en haut est aussi fermée. Le docteur s'est lancé dans un nouveau projet et il m'a demandé de ne pas le déranger jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à terme. » elle secoue la tête. « Il a fermé de l'intérieur. Je ne peux rien faire, d'ici. »

L'expression qui se peint soudain sur le visage de Sora fendrait l'âme de n'importe quel habitant du village. Ses lèvres s'abaissent, ses yeux s'ouvrent grand de peine et son visage se tourne vers le sol comme pour cacher cette expression défaite.

« - Oh … »

Il se mord la lèvre. Que leur reste-il, si même la jeune fille ne peut les faire entrer ? C'était leur dernière solution plausible pour venir en aide au démembré. La seule qui tenait à peu près la route.

« - Tu sais pour combien de temps il en a, avec la prochaine poupée ?

\- Pas vraiment. » Kairi hausse les épaules. « Il ne m'a rien dit. Mais il avait l'air parti pour y rester plusieurs jours. »

Ecrasant les derniers espoirs de son ami, la nouvelle observe son air désabusé sans comprendre la complexité de ses sentiments. Elle ne l'a jamais vu dans cet état, lui qui vit de bonne humeur et d'eau fraîche. Néanmoins, elle remarque qu'il n'a pas lâché sa main. Elle caresse tout doucement l'intérieur de sa paume, appuyant la pulpe de ses doigts craquants sur cette peau rêche et fine où la forme des articulations se devine clairement.

« - Sora ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ça va aller. »

Elle se penche à peine vers lui, baissant la tête pour capter son regard si proche du sien. Son sourire naïf capture les yeux du garçon. Il n'est pas vraiment sûr que ça aille, non. Mais rien ne dit que les choses ne vont pas s'arranger. Après tout, tant qu'ils ont les morceaux de Riku avec eux, il n'y a qu'à attendre que le scientifique sorte enfin de son antre …

« - J'espère.

\- Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour vous aider … » elle hausse les épaules, désolée. « Mais si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, tu sais que tu es le bienvenu ici. »

Il sourit doucement. Oui, il sait. Il suffit de voir la joie mesquine que l'enfermée exprime chaque fois qu'elle le voit venir, son impatience entre chacune de ses visites et ses reproches mielleux quand il tarde trop à revenir. L'engouement qu'elle montre face à toutes ses initiatives le touche profondément. Son expression compatissante réchauffe même son thorax comprimé par l'angoisse.

« - Je sais. Merci, Kai'.

\- Avec plaisir. »

Elle se penche encore un peu, soudain malicieuse. Ses doigts grimpent le long du bras de son invité, comme un bonhomme qui trottine sur ses deux jambes. Le geste enfantin arrache même un tout petit sourire au jeune homme.

« - Mais attention, damoiseau. Si vous tardez trop à rejoindre ma fenêtre, je risquerais de me lasser. »

Elle rit doucement, alors qu'il se demande d'où lui vient ce vocabulaire recherché. Et il réalise, revoyant leur conversation, qu'elle s'exprime plus distinctement que chacun des membres de sa drôle de famille. Ses mots sont clairs et précis, les syllabes savamment détachées, et elle prononce même celles que l'usage orale préfère oublier. Ce parlé, aussi surprenant qu'il est, lui plait bien. Il apporte à la monstre parfaite un côté charmant et précieux.

« - Tu parles bien.

\- Je fais comme dans les livres que tu m'as apportés. » elle explique en désignant le gros pavé posé sur le lit.

Oh. Il sourit. Apparemment, ses cadeaux lui ont vraiment plu.

Le petit bonhomme marche jusqu'à la joue du garçon alors que les yeux de la créature se plissent, enjoués. Elle appuie sur sa peau tendre du bout de l'index, sentant sous sa pulpe l'os qui dessine sa machoire inférieure.

« - La demoiselle se languit de votre présence, vil visiteur.

\- Vil ?

\- Vous êtes d'abord entré dans ma chambre sans permission.

\- J'étais curieux ?

\- Et très indiscret. »

Il rit tout en se grattant la tête, gêné. Sa touffe de cheveux doux attire brièvement la main de la petite rousse, qui savoure ce contact souple et léger. Elle pense au pauvre animal qui a payé de sa vie ce charmant couvre chef. Son regard s'allume, son sourire s'étirent jusque dans la zone pourrie de son visage.

Et puis, sans crier gare, elle lui colle un baisser frivole sur les lèvres.

Légère comme un oiseau, sa bouche se pose sur la sienne et repart aussitôt. Sora reste coi, la mâchoire entrouverte, alors que sa demoiselle rit à nouveau.

« - Hein ?

\- Un cadeau pour le chapardeur qui est monté jusqu'ici, dans le dos de Finkelstein.

\- Un cadeau ? »

Oui. Très bien. D'accord. Ok. Il cligne des yeux, et son cœur tambourine plus fort qu'il ne l'a jamais fait.

« - Oui. Pour te faire revenir plus vite. »

Il pose sa main sur sa bouche, cligne des yeux, la regarde, et ces mirettes pétillantes ont raison de son âme. Il ne bouge pas lorsqu'elle se penche sur son oreille dans un geste calculé pour répéter, d'une voix basse et caressante qu'il lui découvre et qu'il pourrait savourer toute la journée.

« - Ça va aller, Sora. »

Et si elle le dit, il y a bien une petite, toute petite, minuscule, infime chance pour que ce soit vrai.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey !

Je suis giga en retard, j'avais la tête ailleurs Dimanche et j'ai complètement zappé de poster. Milles excuses. Au moins, la fin arrivera rapidement ? Si si, je vous assure, vu comme ce chapitre se termine, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Merci encore à **Ima** pour sa review, comme toujours, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira !

* * *

Deux jours ont passés, sans que la porte de la tour ne se soit ouverte. Presque une semaine que Ventus rumine sa sombre et terrible vengeance, contemplant chaque jour son crâne lisse dans le reflet de leur seau d'eau. Vanitas ne semble pas s'inquiéter outre mesure, au contraire, il profite de la trêve fragile que sa fourberie a instaurée. Plus de moqueries sur son corps décomposé. C'est parfait. Il multiplie les allers-retours au champ sans plus se soucier de la prochaine crasse qui va lui tomber sur la tête, serein comme jamais.

Sora, lui, chasse la peine que la vue du corps de Riku lui impose en s'éclipsant au village. Il sort régulièrement faire un tour, salue la bande de créatures rafistolées et se rend jusqu'à la porte du village de Noël, où il n'a pas encore mis les pieds. Toujours, l'idée d'y amener Kairi lui trotte dans la tête. Il est certain que la surprise lui plairait. Mais pour ça, il faudrait la faire redescendre, et ça n'est pas gagné. Entre Ven qui nage dans sa mauvaise humeur, Van qui disparaît la moitié du temps et Xion qui se crispe chaque fois qu'on lui parle de la rouquine, il ne reste plus que Roxas pour l'aider à faire descendre la version large de l'ascenseur qu'ils ont mis au point. Le gamin serait sûrement ravi de l'aider, mais à lui seul, il n'y arrivera pas. Et puis, il est loin d'être le membre le plus costaud de la troupe.

Soupirant, le garçon squelette s'assoit sur l'une des tombes. Il sursaute aussitôt, remarquant le spectre blanc qui aboie furieusement et s'enfuit à toute vitesse dans l'ombre de la nuit, puis repose prudemment ses fesses sur la pierre.

Vivement que Finkelstein ressorte.

Alors qu'il tourne et retourne ses mornes pensées dans sa tête, un rire léger se fait soudain entendre tout près de lui. Un rire qu'il connaît trop bien, pour l'avoir tant de fois rêvé. Un timbre qui déraille et qui tremble joliment, comme une belle mélodie sur un instrument de musique mal accordé. Impossible.

Tournant vivement la tête, Sora croise le regard soigné d'une Kairi enjouée qui se tient droite à l'entrée du cimetière, un sourire de malice sur les lèvres.

C'est trop beaucoup pour être vrai, non ?

« - Tu comptes me fixer comme ça combien de temps, mon chat ? »

La demoiselle s'avance d'un pas charmant vers son ami, sa tête dodelinant. Ses mèches suivent docilement le mouvement, jouant autour de son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête finalement devant son admirateur, lequel n'a toujours pas détaché ses yeux d'elle. Il a vu dieu, ou bien le diable, ou bien les deux.

« - Kairi ?

\- En personne.

\- Mais comment t'as fait pour sortir ?

\- Ça c'est mon secret. »

Un instant, le garçon caresse l'espoir fou de voir enfin le ravagé du cerveau sortir de sa grotte. Peut-être le vieux savant a-t-il enfin terminé son œuvre insensée? Est-ce qu'il laisse enfin la gamine sortir pour se concentrer sur sa nouvelle précieuse ? Il va pouvoir s'occuper de Riku, alors ! Mais la nymphe devine dans sa joie naïve l'idée qui lui anime le bulbe. Un sourire un peu plus triste sur sa jolie bouche parfaitement dentée, elle lui donne quelques précisions.

« - J'ai trouvé un moyen pour sortir sans que le docteur ne le remarque. »

Ah. Alors il est toujours occupé.

Peut-être a-t-elle pu se faufiler hors de sa surveillance parce que le cervelet est justement accaparé par ses tâches. Oui. Cette explication-là est plus plausible que celle qui vient de lui traverser l'esprit. Finkelstein n'aurait jamais volontairement laisser son joyaux quitter la tour.

« - Oh.

\- Quoi ? Ça ne te fait pas plaisir de me voir ? »

Faussement courroucée, Kairi plisse les yeux en se penchant vers lui, avant de lui administrer une légère pichenette sur le nez. Sora glapit.

« - Eh ! » Il porte ses mains vers le pauvre membre attaqué. « Si, bien sûr que ça m'fait plaisir ! C'est juste …. Ça fait un moment que l'vieux est pas sorti de son laboratoire …

\- C'est qu'il doit me préparer une bien jolie colocataire.

\- Oui. Sûrement. »

Pour sûr que si le savant s'applique autant sur la prochaine créature qu'il l'a fait avec Kairi, le village comptera bientôt une seconde enchanteresse à la fenêtre de la tour. Un instant, la curiosité du garçon prend le dessus sur ses craintes, et il se prend à imaginer ce que sera cette nouvelle – ou ce nouveau - camarade de jeu.

« - Mais je ne suis pas venue pour parler de ça. »

La nouvelle venue se penche vers Sora, lequel recule soudainement sa tête, surpris. Il la voit qui rit doucement derrière sa main, se balançant d'avant en arrière sans cesser de l'observer. Il est chamboulé. Le monde n'a plus qu'un seul sens.

« - Emmène-moi quelque part ! » elle exige soudain, la main tendue vers lui.

\- Quelque part ?

\- Dans un endroit que tu ne m'as pas encore montré ! Je veux découvrir autre chose. »

Soudain, le squelettique repense à cette idée qui lui traversait l'esprit, alors qu'il discutait avec Riku. Le village de Noël. Il n'est pas loin. Une porte à passer, et il tomberont sur ce monde de neige où les lutins passent leurs journées enfermés dans un atelier pour s'épuiser jours et nuits sur leurs cadeaux.

« - Bien ! »

Il se redresse soudainement, plein d'une toute nouvelle énergie, et saisit les doigts de la demoiselle qui s'enroulent autour des siens. Elle l'observe derrière une rideau de mèches sanguines, impatiente et curieuse.

« - Alors, où est ce qu'on va ?

\- Ça, c'est une surprise.

\- C'est loin ?

\- Non ! On est tout près ! »

Hâtée, la rouquine regarde autour d'elle, jetant aux alentours ce regard avide de nouvelles choses. La créature enfermée de la tour sait que sa surprise va lui plaire. Sora a toujours été à la hauteur. Ce dernier la devance d'un pas vif, un sourire plein de promesse sur son visage auparavant peiné. Il se tourne vers sa belle, et il jette de sa voix la plus enjouée.

« - En route, dulcinée. »

Kairi sourit largement. Elle sait où il a trouvé ces mots, et ce qu'ils représentent.

« - Je te suis, joli chat. »

Elle l'aval du regard. Il est irrémédiablement perdu.

xoxoxox

La neige innocente a tenu ses promesses. Sur le paysage cotonneux des rêves d'enfant, celui où chacun nourrit le secret désir de poser ses pieds, Kairi a ri, admiré, dansé. Elle a porté la neige à ses lèvres pour voir si le goût en était aussi merveilleux que la vue, et le froid n'a pas semblé déranger ses petites dents. Sur ce grand tableau blanc, elle a dessiné des œuvres qui disparaîtront bien vite et qui n'appartiendront jamais qu'à elle et Sora. Dans la maison du vieux, ils se sont faufilés pour regarder les lutins travailler. Ils n'ont pas réussi à vérifier la fameuse liste du Père Noël, malheureusement pour eux, mais leur escapade dans cette chaude chaumière les a bien amusés. Ils ont volé un petit bonhomme en bois, une adorable peluche duveteuse pour décorer la chambre de la jeune fille, et un étrange oiseau qui se met à se balancer indéfiniment quand on penche sa tête vers le bas. Fasciné par l'objet en mouvement, la rousse l'a immédiatement réclamé. Bien sûr, Sora l'a attrapé. Il ne regrette pas.

Dans leur grande clémence, ils ont laissé un mot au gros homme rouge pour lui signaler les objets manquants, qu'il puisse les remplacer avant que l'heure de la grande nuit n'arrive. Leur conscience s'en va tranquille.

Sur le chemin du retour, l'énamouré propose à sa jolie camarade de venir passer la nuit dans sa chaumière. Il lui parle des tensions entre Van et Ven qui risquent de gêner un peu – sauf si le noiraud s'est encore éclipsé pour rendre visite à son épouvantail de toujours – et de la désagréable odeur que Riku commence à émettre, mais il lui assure que la soirée n'en restera pas moins un doux moment. Roxas, quoique peu bavard, est de bonne compagnie, et Xion sait faire tout un tas de choses amusantes avec les articulations de son corps. Elle peut tordre bizarrement ses doigts, et elle arrive presque à faire un tour complet avec sa tête !

Mais Kairi ne peut pas rester. Après tout, qui sait quand le vieux fou sortira de sa furie créative pour venir vérifier sa chambre ? Mieux vaut qu'elle rentre, ce soir. Elle reviendra un autre jour. Après tout, elle peut désormais se faufiler hors de sa prison.

« - Maintenant, c'est moi qui te rendrai visite. »

Il n'en faut pas plus au drôle de monstre pour la laisser aller. Ils se séparent devant la porte qui mène au village de Noël, certains de s'y retrouver une fois prochaine. Il y a quelque chose de délicieusement agréable dans l'impatience qu'il éprouve déjà à l'idée de la revoir.

xoxoxox

Mais Sora n'est apparemment pas le seul membre du groupe qui a passé une délicieuse journée. Quand il pousse la porte de leur petite maison pour entrer, Xion soupire et Ventus se trimbale dans toute la pièce, un air terriblement malicieux sur les lèvres. Lui, il a la bêtise dans le sang. Elle, elle en a marre avant même que ça ait vraiment commencé. Ces rivalités futiles commencent à l'irriter. Si elle ne dit rien, c'est juste parce que le garçon au crâne cramé à bien le droit à une petite vengeance, pour une fois.

« - Y va prendre cher dans sa gueule. » l'ex blondin murmure, tout excité.

Il joint ses mains devant son visage bien trop souriant. Cette fois, plus qu'une simple blague, c'est un plan diabolique qu'il a dû manigancer. Pourtant, quand Vanitas rentre de son tour de remplissage, deux gros seaux remplis d'eau dans les mains, il ne semble pas plus perturbé que ça. Ventus ne s'en étonne pas. Son fourbe piège ne s'est pas encore refermé.

Sora vérifie quand même, d'un bref coup d'œil, que toutes les coutures de la teigne sont encore en place.

« - Alors, t'es retourné voir ton épouvantail ? » le malicieux demande, sa voix débordante de miel.

« - T'es con où quoi, j'suis allé chercher d'l'eau pour les douches. »

\- Mm. »

Roxas tape sur l'épaule de Ventus en pointant les récipients du doigt, approuvant ses dires. Mais l'autre ne se décourage pas pour autant. Au contraire, son sourire ne fait que s'élargir.

« - Pas bête, tu pourrais en avoir besoin.

\- Bah oui, pour me laver. C'est l'idée. » Van lâche en se laissant tomber sur leur canapé, fatigué.

Les doigts du garnement se plient et se déplient comme ceux d'un méchant de film, tout du moins, un méchant de film du monde humain. Il lorgne sa potentielle victime sans se départir du plaisir anticipé que sa revanche lui procure. Le corbeau, lui, s'en moque comme de son premier gros orteil - qui s'en est allé au fond de la rivière après sa première partie de foot. Il ne s'inquiète pas le moins du monde. Xion, Sora et Roxas ne savent pas vraiment quoi penser du spectacle qui se joue sous leurs yeux.

« - Il nous fait une crise de quoi là, Ventus ? » la noiraude murmure à l'intention de son camarade châtain.

« - Je sais pas. Je crois qu'il surestime un peu sa vengeance.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Bah, il est pas trop ouf non plus niveau sales coups. C'est plus le truc de Van.

\- Ouais. Mais bon, il nous a jamais sorti cette tronche-là. C'est flippant.

\- J'avoue.

\- Si barjo s'était pas enfermé, j'serais presque sûre qu'il lui a tripatouillé le cerveau. »

Tant de perfidie sous une si chauve caboche. Sérieusement, est-ce que l'accident de Riku ne leur suffit pas, niveau mauvaises nouvelles ? Il faut qu'ils en rajoutent encore ?

« - Oh, je pensais plutôt à … un potentiel accident. »

Il prononce chaque syllabe avec une attention toute particulière, d'une délicatesse qui ne ressemble en rien à son timbre précipité. Il prend même son temps entre deux phrases, comme pour instaurer un suspense qui ne semble intéresser que lui.

« - Après tout, la paille, ça brûle …

\- Alors t'as p't'être déjà oublié mais c'est moi qui t'ai dit ça, hein.

\- Je sais. » son sourire s'étire. « Je sais ... »

Vanitas soupire. Le petit jeu de son non ami de toujours doit commencer à l'agacer – ou bien c'est son regard sournois posé sur lui qui lui déplait – parce qu'il se lève et quitte la chaumière dans un bref ' _lut_ marmonné, les mains dans les poches. Les autres le regardent disparaître, comme d'habitude. A tous les coups, il s'en va rejoindre Axel. C'est une journée comme une autre.

xoxoxox

L'odeur aurait dû l'alerter, peut-être. Ou les joyeux éclats rougeoyants qu'il a aperçus au loin, alors qu'il avançait vers son éternel lieu de rendez-vous. C'est vrai, maintenant qu'il y repense. Il y avait, alors qu'il s'approchait, comme un parfum de méfait fumeux dans l'air qui lui faisait plisser le nez – mais bon, ça pouvait tout aussi bien être l'odeur des égouts qui passent sous la ville, et qui laissent parfois remonter une senteur douteuse fort peu agréable. Enfin, il ne s'est pas vraiment attardé dessus. Il ne s'est pas méfié. Juste, il s'est approché, jusqu'à ce que les cris paniqués d'un épouvantail bien connu titillent sa curiosité. C'était lointain, familier. Encore Demyx qui se faisait picorer par les corbeaux, il a supposé. Il a même sourit. Pauvre de lui.

Le brasier levé en plein milieu du champ a eu raison de sa bonne humeur.

L'autre est là, dressé en croix, pétillant. Le bruit de paille brûlée craque désagréablement à l'oreille du spectateur. Le feu ronge le corps offert en sacrifice, avide et implacable. Insatiable, un monstre affamé qui avale tout ce qu'on lui a laissé, et qui lèche avidement les brindilles de son voisin. Son appétit ne connaît pas de repos, ni sa gourmandise. Demyx hurle, la peur dans les yeux. Sa voix déchire la nuit. Il supplie qu'on le sauve, qu'on l'éloigne. Mais personne ne l'entend, pas même Vanitas.

Le noiraud est loin de tout ça.

Ses yeux se sont figés à l'instant où il l'a trouvé. Le murmure crépitant lui file soudain la nausée, bien que son estomac vide n'ai rien à recracher, sinon des morceaux de son propre corps moisi. Il essaye de croire qu'il se trompe. Un mensonge pour lui-même, agréable et doux. Ça ne peut pas être ça. Ça ne peut pas être lui. Et le feu peut bien grimper sur l'autre excité, il n'en a que faire. Quelque chose se déchire brusquement dans sa poitrine.

Quel importance il a, l'autre, face au corps d'Axel brûlant sous ses yeux ?

* * *

A Samedi ?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey !

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire publiée sur un mois. C'était court du coup, même si sept chapitres c'est quand même pas mal, et je suis content d'être arrivé au bout de cette mini fic. C'est mon premier Sokai, en plus. Je sais pas si j'en referai un jour, mais c'était plus simple que je ne le pensais d'écrire avec ce ship !

Encore une fois, merci à Ima pour sa review qui m'a fait rire ! 

Je vous laisse avec la fin de cette histoire !

* * *

Ventus doit payer. Et aucun prix ne sera jamais suffisamment élevé, pour rembourser ce qu'il lui a volé.

xoxoxox

Face à l'absence de sa Némésis, la créature chauve s'est aussi éclipsée, gambadant d'un pas joyeux dans la ville d'halloween. Il a encore une fois essayé d'entrer chez le vieux maboule, sans succès, mais cet énième échec n'est rien face à la joie délicieuse et fourbe qui l'anime en cet instant. Tant pis pour ses cheveux, il peut attendre. Il est prêt à patienter les jours qu'il faut - mais pas trop longtemps quand même -, il aura tout le loisir de se délecter de la mine coléreuse du noiraud pour faire passer le temps. Derrière lui, Xion et Sora échangent un regard peu rassuré. Le comportement de Ventus ne leur dit rien qui vaille.

« - Il est pas un peu trop …

\- Content ?

\- Ouais.

\- Carrément.

\- C'est flippant.

\- Oh, toi aussi tu trouves ? »

Si Roxas était là, il hocherait sûrement la tête en émettant un Mmrr Mmrr approbateur. Non pas qu'il approuverait vraiment ces mots, mais quand c'est Xion qui parle, alors c'est toujours vrai. Mais le gentil garçon attend à la maison, alors qu'ils patientent devant l'antre de Finkelstein, espérant naïvement que le vieux va leur ouvrir. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils n'en ont toujours aucune nouvelle. Bon. Tant pis. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

Le sourire du chenapan n'est pas pour les rassurer. A vrai dire, ils préfèreraient le voir déçu. Au moins, ce serait normal.

« - Bon, on y retourne ? » Sora propose, les mains dans les poches, l'air faussement détaché.

« - D'accord ! »

Ce pas qu'il a dans les ruelles du village, dansant, c'est presque trop gamin pour lui. On dirait une fée, une fée frivole qui traverse l'espace d'un mouvement guilleret. Mais la noiraude et l'ébouriffé le savent, eux, les fées sont toujours de sales bêtes. Elles le cachent juste sous leurs petits airs de créatures enchantées.

Ils avancent en silence, ne communiquant que par de brefs coups d'œil significatifs. Et quand, au loin, ils aperçoivent une ligne de fumée qui semble s'échapper de sa chaumière, ça n'est pas pour les rassurer.

« - Quelqu'un a allumé la cheminée ? » Xion s'étonne en s'approchant ?

« - On dirait.

\- Bizarre.

\- Il a dû rentrer ! » Ventus s'exclame joyeusement, avant de courir vers leur petite maison de pierre.

Méfiants, les deux autres restent à l'écart. Ils se reculent même. Si les deux ennemis doivent à nouveau se chamailler, ils préfèrent encore observer le spectacle de loin. Les premières loges n'en valent vraiment, vraiment pas la peine.

« - Vani-chat ! »

Tout plein de joie, le petit chauve s'avance et entre, s'exprimant d'une voix mielleuse qui leur vaut quelques pas en arrières. On est jamais trop loin, en cas de dispute. Mais si l'excès de bonne humeur du garçon les inquiétait, le brusque silence qui retentit soudain ne calme pas leurs angoisses.

Parce que oui, à la vue du corps de son frère, plaqué au sol, écrasé sous les fesses d'un Van paresseusement assis dessus, il ne sourit plus du tout. Mais alors plus du tout.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Mm ? Moi ? »

Van, en revanche, il a les lèvres étirées comme un chat malicieux, le regard illuminé. Ses doigts caressent délicatement la tête de sa pauvre proie, d'une douceur cruelle qui arrache un Mmrrr ! paniqué au pauvre garçon. Il regarde vers le feu de cheminé, un instant.

« - Je trouvais juste qu'on se les caillait, dans le coin. »

Félin, le décomposé balade sa main le long du corps prisonnier, enroule des doigts autour d'une mèche pailleuse puis tire brusquement dessus, l'arrachant pour la jeter dans le feu pétillant.

« - Alors j'ai cherché de quoi me réchauffer. »

Le cri qui ne peut franchir les lèvres de son frère, c'est Ventus qui le pousse. Un glapissement aigu nourri par la peur brute qui lui gonfle soudain l'estomac. Et il voit, alors, les quelques fils pendouillant sous l'épaule du captif, là où se trouvait autrefois son bras. Les nerfs, les veines, comme des petits vers gluants qui s'échappent de l'épaule mutilée. Cette fois, c'est lui que la nausée frappe.

Le bras de Roxas n'existe plus.

Et il s'élève dans la pièce une délicieuse odeur de chair brûlée.

Il n'ose pas regarder vers le feu. Il n'est plus très sûr que les quelques bûches qu'il aperçoit n'aient pas soudain la forme d'un ensemble de doigts recroquevillés, crispés sous la chaleur puissante qui les ronge tendrement.

Le regard qui se pose sur lui, naïf, suppliant, plein d'horreur, lui colle une claque d'impuissance. Aide moi il lit. S'il te plait. 

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as fait …

\- Moi ? »

\- Comment t'as pu … »

Vanitas sourit, se relevant tout en agrippant l'innocent par le col pour le forcer à suivre le mouvement. Le pauvre tremble, trébuche, titube, mais il obéit docilement.

« - Comment j'ai pu quoi ? Allumer le feu ? Pas compliqué. »

Ses doigts glissent sous la gorge du petit blond aux yeux douloureux.

« - Des allumettes, un peu de paille et de mousse sèche pour le faire démarrer. J'ai pioché dans ton matelas, tu m'en voudras pas ? »

Ven peut voir, juste à ce coin de sourire au bout de ses lèvres, qu'il jubile comme jamais. Un contentement malsain l'enivre. Il n'a que faire de l'horreur qu'il éveille, sinon pour le délice qu'il en tire lorsqu'il voit la bouche de celui qu'il adore détester dessiner un rictus déchiré.

« - Mais voilà, j'ai dû me heurter à un léger problème. »

Son index le long de la gorge de Rox, jusqu'à l'épaule massacrée. La chair déchirée, offerte à l'air libre.

« - On a pas de bûche. C'est con, hein ? »

Il peut voir le contour des muscles nu. La déchirure effectuée a suivi leur forme, laissant pendre un morceau de peau là où devrait se trouver le membre arraché. La nausée. Le coeur fou qui cogne. Son cerveau qui imagine, malgré lui, la lente séparation des deux parties du coups, la déchirure qui se dessine dans la chair. Il entend même le craquement sec au moment où l'articulation s'est défaite.

« - Alors j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais sous la main. »

Il appuie sur la plaie. Triture. La victime émet un son guttural écœurant. Un liquide noirâtre aux reflets rouges teinte la peau moisie du bourreau. Sur ses doigts condamnant, le supplicié peut voir les marques de brûlures qui entachent. Des cloques sur son drôle d'épiderme. Il sait comment il s'est blessé.

« - Enfin, tu dois bien savoir comment ça s'allume un feu, non ? T'es pas non plus trop con. »

Il lèche la phalange ensanglanté. Ventus a un haut le cœur. Les jambes de Roxas refusent soudain de le soutenir, et le col se resserre brusquement autour de sa gorge alors qu'il défaille. Privé d'air, son corps s'agite alors, paniqué. Son jumeau s'approche immédiatement pour l'aider, mais Vanitas tire brutalement son otage en arrière sans s'inquiéter de la douleur qui déforme ses jolis traits.

« - Mm ? Le spectacle te plait pas ?

\- Lâche le !

\- Nan. J'en ai pas fini avec lui, tu vois. J'peux pas le laisser maintenant. » 

Ça ne peut pas se produit. Pas ça.

« - Laisse-le ! Il a rien fait putain ! » Ven hurle soudain.

Ce qui lui sert de cœur tambourine atrocement, compressant sa cage thoracique. La douleur coule dans tout son système sanguin comme un poison de folie, la panique envahit ses membres, son corps n'est bientôt plus qu'un condensé de sensations atroces. De la peur partout dans lui. Et ce sourire jouissif sur le visage de Van.

« - Axel non plus, il avait rien fait. »

Il faut un moment au gamin pour que l'info remonte jusque dans son cerveau obstrué par les images imprimées sur ses pauvres rétines. Un moment pour que les lettres s'assemblent, prennent un sens concevable, relâchent une information qui vient chatouiller les quelques neurones que la terreur n'a pas avalés.

Axel.

Non.

Oh non.

Si c'est ça, si c'est vraiment ça, il ne se le pardonnera jamais.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Sa voix, une plainte. Tout ce que le noiraud crève d'envie d'entendre. Des remords. Une supplique. Merveilleux.

« - Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? »

Il approche sa victime du feu, dans un geste ferme qui ressert l'emprise autour de son cou. Le garçon pousse ce qui semble se rapprocher d'un cri rauque étouffé par le col.

« - Rappelle-moi c'que tu disais, déjà ? La paille, ça brûle ? »

Il resserre encore sa poigne sur le vêtement de son outil de vengeance.

« - Bah ouais, malheureusement pour toi, ça crame.

\- J-j'ai pas …

\- Quoi ? Tu vas m'faire croire que c'est pas toi qui l'a allumé ? Après tous les sous-entendus que t'as faits ?

\- J'ai pas touché à Axel ! »

Sa voix qui déraille et de l'air, il lui en faut soudain, il en cherche et le monde vacille sous ses jambes. C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, ça ne peut pas se produire, pas à cause de lui, c'est pas vrai mon dieu, ça va forcément finir par s'arrêter.

« - Alors quoi, il s'est allumé tout seul ? » le corbeau rit, un rire mauvais, sincèrement cruel. « Je sais qu'il s'enflamme vite, mais quand même.

\- Je l'ai pas touché ! »

Hurler fort, tout faire sortir, prier pour que ça s'arrête. Pas ça. Pas ça.

« - C'était ton mannequin ! Le truc que t'as fait pour le remplacer ! C'est ça qu'j'ai fait cramer ! »

La seule vérité qu'il détient. Sa dernière arme pour protéger son frère, son frère qui couine comme un chat malmené, qui le supplie du regard, implore. Son frère qui n'a personne d'autre pour le sauver et ce bras qui brûle, cette masse de chair luisante qu'il voit chaque fois qu'il relève les yeux, comme un gros bouton suintant qui suppure.

Vanitas hausse un sourcil. Il ne sourit plus.

« - Prends-moi pour un con. »

Il n'est pas stupide. Cette maquette à deux balles, c'est lui qui l'a montée. Allez, de loin avec deux petits yeux myopes comme ceux du vieux timbré, il y a moyen de la confondre avec son original. Mais elle est plus petite, et les brins de paille qui la composent ne sont qu'une masse assemblée à la vas vite enfermée dans un filet. Ils ne dessinent pas le tracé spécifique des étranges muscles qui font le corps d'Axel. Les doigts sont moins longs, la tête n'existe pas, et la chemise n'est pas exactement la même. Un rouge plus sombre.

Ce qui brûlait là, sous ses yeux, c'était la silhouette de la seule personne qui s'était attiré son affection.

« - Je sais encore faire la différence entre les deux, merci bien. »

Et ça n'est pas sa poupée de paille qu'il a vue cramer.

« - T'imagines bien qu'ça fait mal d'voir ça, hein ? »

Il tire encore sur le col de son pauvre petit raton apeuré. Les yeux de Roxas appellent désespérément son dernier recours.

« - J'ai jamais fait ça ! »

N'importe quoi. N'importe quoi, n'importe qui, n'importe lequel d'entre eux, mais pas Roxas.

« -J'te jure que c'est vrai ! J'l'ai pas touché, j'ai rien fait, j'ai juste allumé ton imitation et j'suis parti ! J'ai rien fait à Axel ! »

Il hurle il hurle, faut que ça sorte faut que ça marche, que la main de Vanitas se recule, relâche, que son double sauvé revienne dans ses bras, faut qu'il le sente, qu'il le soigne, qu'il le serre. N'importe qui mais pas lui.

« - Menteur. »

Sauf que la main qui relâche ne recule pas.

« - T'en fais pas chaton. Tu vas vite comprendre c'que ça fait. »

Elle abandonne le col de Roxas.

« - Et c'est pas agréable. »

Et elle le pousse dans le feu.

Le hurlement qui retentit soudain, Ventus ne le sent pas sortir de sa bouche. Normale, puisque c'est celui de Xion qui s'est approchée, inquiétée par les éclats de voix.

« - Roxas ! »

Elle n'y croit pas. C'est pas possible. Tout cette horreur, ce feu qui crépite autour du corps ami, ce dernier adieu qu'elle n'a pas eu, cette chair qui fond et qui se tord sous leurs yeux hallucinés, ça n'est pas Roxas. Ça ne peut pas être Roxas. Parce qu'elle refuse d'y croire.

Alors elle ne bouge pas quand son ami se lève, hagard, l'esprit perdu dans un nouveau monde flou et imprécis. Elle ne fait rien quand ses pieds se posent l'un devant l'autre comme sur un fil dangereux. Elle ne l'empêche pas de sauter dans le feu pour sauver son autre lui, dans une tentative désespérée.

Quand elle réalise, hantée par le rire sans compassion de Vanitas, c'est trop tard.

Quand Sora arrive, alerté par le cri qu'elle a poussé quelques instants plus tôt, elle ne le voit pas. C'est à peine si elle sent ses propres mains qui essaient vainement de récupérer les cadavres enflammé, les tirants hors de la cheminée. La douleur dans ses paumes n'est qu'une vague sensation qu'elle oublie déjà au moment où le garçon encore censé la tire brusquement vers l'arrière, lui criant d'arrêter. Elle sent bien qu'elle se débat, mais quelque chose la retient. Elle se tourne pour le pousser, hurle des mots qu'elle ne comprend pas. Et puis elle ouvre les yeux.

Et elle la voit.

Alors, elle comprend.

xoxoxox

« - C'est elle ! C'est elle ! »

La voix de Xion lui vrille les tympans, mais il la tient contre lui malgré ses ongles qui s'en prennent à sa peau pour le faire lâcher. Il la serre fort contre lui, trouvant dans ses propres bras une force qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« - C'est de sa faute ! »

Sora redresse la tête pour suivre le regard affolé de la noiraude. Mais il ne voit rien, sinon Kairi qui attend sur le pas de leur porte, incertaine. Kairi qui l'a rejoint quelques minutes plus tôt, après avoir finalement décidé d'accepter la proposition de son damoiseau.

« - Tout est de sa faute ! »

La gamine se débat comme un beau diable, mais elle ne peut pas échapper à l'étreinte de son ami. Un mélange de colère et de terreur la pousse à remuer furieusement, en vain. Elle jette de brefs coups d'œil vers la source de sa folie, ne cessant de la désigner face à l'incompréhension du garçon choqué. Il ne percute pas. Kairi non plus, apparemment. La délicieuse observe étrangement Xion, sans rien dire.

Sora scrute la pièce. Les corps qui brûlent. Van qui rit dans un coin, assis par terre, le regard définitivement perdu.

Son estomac se retourne. Il se raccroche à la poupée autant qu'il la retient.

Il doit faire quelque chose, mais il ne sait pas quoi.

« - Je … 

\- Fais la sortir ! » l'apeurée hurle contre ses oreilles. « Fais-la sortir d'ici !

\- Xion …

\- C'est de sa faute ! »

Ses cordes vocales vont finir par lâcher. Doucement, la rousse s'approche, et l'autre jeune fille essaye désespérément de s'échapper. Egarée, la créature squelettique se tourne vers son dernier secours. Tout ça n'est pas en train d'arriver, hein ?

« - Kai … »

Elle lui sourit, tout doucement.

« - Ça va aller.

\- Non ! » Xion s'égosille. « Va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! »

Finkelstein. Finkelstein saura surement quoi faire. Finkelstein peut réparer tous les monstres cassés. Finkelstein va l'aider. Finkelstein va les sauver, tous. Il faut juste le trouver, et tout lui expliquer, et il sera bien un peu en colère de voir son travail abîmé, mais il va tout réparer. Lentement, le dernier être animé intact de la pièce se tourne vers ce qu'il lui reste d'ami, une demoiselle tout sourire.

« - Je vais chercher de l'aide ! Surveille les autres ! »

Son rictus s'étire joyeusement. Elle est heureuse de pouvoir aider.

« - Je m'en occupe. »

Elle hoche vivement la tête et il peut s'en aller, le cœur plus léger. Le corps tremblant. Dans une bulle irréelle, il s'avance, déambule dans le village et disparaît dans l'ombre des maisons de pierres. Ses pieds de coton trouvent un contact étrange sur le sol, alors que son esprit léger repasse encore et encore la scène qui vient de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Les cris. Le feu. Les corps, ou ce qu'il en restait. L'image de ses amis rongés par un mal qui les a tous déformés un à un. Comme si quelque chose s'était abattu sur eux. Une malédiction. Mais ça n'est pas possible. Pas possible. Tout ça n'a pas pu arriver, alors il va trouver un moyen de le réparer. Tout ira comme avant. Il faut juste qu'il trouve le vieux savant.

xoxoxox

Mais, face à la vue qui s'offre à lui, ses espoirs volent en éclats .

Face à la porte éternellement fermée, il a frappé à coup d'épaule jusqu'à ce que le battant cède enfin. Tant pis pour l'expérience de Finkelstein, la situation est urgente. Il a fait quelques pas dans la pièce, retenant tous les mauvais surnoms qu'ils utilisent pour désigner le docteur le temps de retrouver son nom, nom prononcé d'une voix hésitante dans l'antre sombre. Une odeur désagréable lui est parvenue.

Et maintenant qu'il le voit, il sait d'où elle vient.

D'abord, c'est un morceau de cerveau qu'un filet de lune illumine, comme un indice que le ciel lui offre pour l'inviter à s'approcher. Il se fige. S'attarde sur l'affreux parfum qui lui emplit alors le nez. Puis il s'approche de cette forme qu'il n'ose pas identifier, et il voit dans l'ombre cette masse difforme qui se dessine, comme un corps ramassé sur lui-même.

Dans le cerveau spongieux qui s'est étalé par terre, sorti de sa boîte crânienne, une demi-bouteille en verre, cassée, s'est enfoncée. Il peut voir les filaments rompus, l'étrange liquide inidentifiable qui a séché tout autour de l'organe et les petits éclats de verre qui lui font un tapis, comme une poudre qui se mêle à ce qui pourrait bien être du sang. Plus loin, la fameuse masse, une silhouette mal dessinée dans un coin, attend.

Le cœur de Sora bat désordonnément. Ses intestins se nouent. Il tend la main vers l'interrupteur.

Et il tombe à genoux.

Devant lui, le petit corps blanc du barjo est étendu, frappé par dix fois. Des plaies profondes, de la chair massacrée, une expression douloureuse qui étire encore cette bouche incroyablement grande, comme celle d'un monstre prêt à l'avaler. La même bouteille qui s'est ancrée dans son cerveau a déchiré sa peau et ses muscles pour faire jaillir un précieux liquide rouge désormais incrusté dans le sol. Les tâches brunâtres laissent deviner la grande flaque qui s'est formée, un petit bain où le cadavre anéanti a trempé comme une éponge molle. Le cadavre du docteur. Le cadavre qui attend là, depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Trahi.

Ici, personne ne peut entrer sans autorisation. Alors il n'existe qu'un possible coupable. Un seul. Et, malgré toute la réticence qu'il éprouver à concevoir cette inacceptable réponse, Sora comprend vite qui a tenu le goulot de l'arme.

Depuis tout ce temps, Finkelstein n'était pas en train de préparer une nouvelle créature.

Il était mort.

La seule personne capable de régler la catastrophe qui vient de s'abattre sur eux est morte.

Riku ne sera jamais réparé.

Pas plus que les deux jumeaux mêlés dans leurs cendres.

Axel, Demyx, autant de nom qui ne seront plus prononcés.

Et la raison de Vanitas qui ne reviendra pas.

Et Xion.

Xion qu'il a laissée seule avec Kairi.

Son sourire. Sa démarche roulante alors qu'elle approchait de la terrifiée.

La bienveillance assurée dans son regard.

Il se relève maladroitement, ses jambes incapables de soulever le poids de son corps. La réalité l'écrase. La vérité l'étouffe. Il avance comme un fantôme dans un monde qu'il ne comprend plus, porté pas après pas vers ce qu'il lui reste de foyer. Les rues sont un désert. Plus un cri. Les hurlements n'ont rien d'étrange pour ce village de crevés, personne ne s'est précipité vers leur chaumière pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Au loin, la fumée monte encore. Et il sait ce qui alimente ce feu. Un scarabée craque sous ses pieds. Il sursaute. S'arrête. Avance encore.

C'est comme un grand rêve. Même pas un cauchemar, juste un monde qui vacille et qui n'a soudain plus de sens. Parce que ce qui vient d'arriver, c'est trop … trop … trop de chose pour une vraie journée. C'est comme une fin bâclée en deux pages, des éléments qui n'ont pas de rapports entre eux et qui lui sautent soudain à la gueule sans qu'il ne les comprenne. Mais il y pense. Il voit vaguement comme des liens qui se dessinent.

Axel. Le feu. Kairi dehors, sortie. Kairi qui sait que les deux garçons ne se supportent pas. Que le noiraud apprécie tant l'épouvantail. Puisqu'il lui a tellement parlé de ses amis.

Riku qui aime les insectes. Qui les chasse sans se méfier. Kairi savait aussi. Mais il ne veut pas croire. Il ne veut pas penser. Il ne veut pas comprendre.

Et quand il arrive devant la maison, quand il passe la tête par la porte d'entrée, quand il voir le corps désarticulé de Xion et sa caboche qui tourne sur elle-même, il sent que tout ça n'existe pas vraiment. Même les larmes sur ses joues, c'est dans sa tête. Tout est dans sa tête. Forcément.

« - Sora ! »

Une voix déraillée pleine de joie. Une damoiselle rousse qui s'approche de lui après avoir relancé la trogne de la noiraude, un rire tout doux sur ses lèvres, comme un baiser. Ses doigts craquants qui viennent saisir les mains de son visiteur secret.

« - Mon Sora. » elle répète, plus douce.

Elle le fixe tendrement, se penche avec élégance et l'embrasse l'espace d'une seconde, sa main délicate posée sur sa joue humide du garçon.

« - Regarde. Elle peut faire un tour complet avec sa tête, maintenant. »

La malicieuse désigne ce qu'il reste de sa dernière amie, ses membres qui pendouillent lamentablement, et son visage poupin constamment en mouvement. Elle s'éloigne de son amour pour s'approcher de la jeune fille, secouant ses articulations cassées avant de hausser les épaules, comme une enfant capricieuse qui se désintéresse de son jouet brisé.

Sora ne comprend pas. Il la regarde, désespéré.

« - Pourquoi ? »

Elle lui sourit sans répondre. Il ne sait pas si elle n'a pas entendu la question, ou si elle ne l'a tout simplement pas comprise. A ses yeux, ces mots n'ont pas l'air importants. Elle s'avance simplement d'un pas léger, dansant, son regard pétillant qui cherche toujours l'approbation du dernier de la bande.

Tiens. Il ne voit plus Vanitas. Est-ce que le noiraud est parti ?

« - On est tranquille, maintenant. »

A nouveau elle prend ses mains, gamine heureuse qui meurt d'envie de jouer.

« - Finkelstein ne nous embêtera plus. Il me laisse sortir comme je veux. »

Il sait. Il sait mon dieu, il sait, il a tout vu.

« - Pourquoi ? »

Elle rit. C'est une voix juvénile qui tremble dans une bouche parfaite.

« - Je suis chanceuse. » elle lui sourit. « Je t'ai pour moi toute seule.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Ses phalanges passent dans la chevelure douce du jeune homme égaré. Elle joue avec ses poils de chats qui lui chatouillent la paume, tout doux.

« - Juste pour moi. On va pouvoir faire tout un tas de chose. »

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça est arrivé ?

Pourquoi cette journée ?

Ils se sont levés ce matin – si tant est qu'on puisse parler de matin, ici – ils ont joué, ils se sont disputés, ils ont couru et rigolé. Et maintenant, tout le monde est mort. Qu'est ce qui a déraillé ? Où est la pièce du puzzle qu'il lui manque, et qui finit l'incompréhensible dessin sous ses yeux ?

« - Tous les deux, juste toi et moi … »

Elle est toute enjouée.

« - Ça va être chouette. »

Elle le pense. Elle regarde le corps immobile de Xion sans compassion. Ses mains naïves prennent celles de Sora, et elle entraîne le fantôme hagard dehors, dans la nuit froide et folle.

Il sent le pavé frais sous ses pieds. L'air qui caresse, la lune qui illumine leur peau immaculée. Il voit la large tache pourrie sur ce visage singulier, trop symétrique, la masse sombre qui ronge les traits magnifiquement fins de Kairi. Il regarde ce sourire qui plonge dans la zone contaminée, quand il s'étire. Cette joie malsaine.

Elle serre leurs doigts entrelacés.

« - Tu viens jouer ? »

* * *

Voilà pourquoi j'ai sauté sur le prétexte d'Halloween pour poster tout ça. Bref. C'était … pas joyeux ?

En vrai, cette fanfic c'est aussi un gros exercice dans le genre de l'horreur, que je maitrise pas vraiment. Une occasion de tester quelque chose, de sortir des ambiances dont j'avais l'habitude et de travailler de nouveaux personnages. C'est pas l'histoire dont je suis le plus fier, mais je suis quand même content sur plusieurs points, et je suis surtout ravis d'avoir su la finir. Voilà !

Merci à celle-eux qui ont lu, et à une prochaine fois sous une prochaine histoire !


End file.
